La leyenda de Zelda: El Alma Del Heroe
by ReioZelder
Summary: Link es un chico que vive en el pueblo de Ordon, un pueblo generoso y humilde. Link un día abandona Ordon para ir a Hyrule, lugar donde espera conseguir información sobre sus padre quienes perdió a la edad de los tres años. Al llegar ahí se entera de algo sumamente importante, sin saber que cada vez se iba acercando a su destino.
1. Capítulo 1 Prologo

**Capitulo 1. Prologo**

 _ **Comentarios de autor:**_

 _Bueno antes de empezar tomar en cuenta las siguientes características._

 _1\. La historia contendrá spoilers de los títulos de Skyward Sword, Minish Cap, Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask y Twilight Princes, por lo que sino nos has jugado alguno de estos títulos y no desees ningún spoiler te recomiendo no leer esta historia_ _._

 _2\. Algunos de los personajes serán inventados por mi y otros se tomaran de los títulos ya mencionados los cuales no me pertenecen sino a Nintendo._

 _3\. La historia puede contener lenguaje brutal, y escenas con contenido fuerte (pero no seré tan explicito y no agregare lenguaje brutal en aquellas escenas)_.

 _Bueno es todo, comencemos._

* * *

En un pequeño pueblo llamado Ordon situado en la región de Latoan vivía un joven de 16 años llamado Link. Link es un chico de pelo rubio cenizo, tez blanca un poco bronceada, ojos azules como zafiro y unas peculiares orejas puntiagudas.

El chico fue criado en el pueblo por un hombre llamado Moy y su esposa Juli.

Moy lo encontró en la entrada del pueblo sentado cerca de un árbol y llorando junto una mujer al parecer muerta ya que estaba sangrando.

Moy se acercó al niño con mucho pesar al ver que el no dejaba de repetir " _no me dejes por favor mamá "_ con un río de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Moy le agarro el hombro al niño que de inmediato se dio la vuelta para ver quien era el responsable del acto. Link retrocedió diciendo repetidamente "no _me_ haga _daño_ por favor."

El hombre no menciono ni una sola palabra mientras se acercaba lentamente al niño el cual al ver que aquel hombre no tenia intención de lastimarlo creó una confianza ciega ante el y rápidamente se abalanzó hacia el hombre para empezar a abrazarlo fuertemente.

Moy estaba en shock al ver como el niño de repente se le echo encima pero luego se lleno de un gran dolor cuando sentía que el niño lloraba des controlada mente sobre su hombro y luego si saberlo comenzó a acariciar su cabeza lentamente y a hablarle de igual manera para que se calmara.

 **-** Ya, tranquilo pequeño, di me, ¿como te llamas? - pregunto el hombre, mientras alejaba un poco al niño y limpiándole una lágrima con el pulgar.

 **-** L-Link - respondió aun entre sollozos y con voz entrecortada.

 **-** Bueno Link, ¿que te perece si vienes con migo?.

Ante la pregunta de este, Link se limito a solo asentir con un poco de inseguridad en el acto, luego Moy se dirigió a la madre del niño para cargarla en sus brazos mientras Link solo lo seguía agarrado de su mano derecha.

...

Habían pasado ya media hora mientras seguían caminando cuando Link empezaba a cansarse y a llegarle muchas dudas de ¿ _adonde lo estaba llevando? o ¿quien era aquel hombre?._

No había dicho ni una palabra en todo el recorrido hasta que la curiosidad lo invadió por saber la respuesta a aquellas preguntas.

 **-** Disculpe señor, ¿quien es usted? y ¿adonde vamos? - .

 **-** Mi nombre es Moy, soy un granjero y en este momento nos dirigimos al pueblo de Ordon.

 **-** ¿Ordon? - pregunto algo extrañado.

-Si, Ordon es un pequeño pueblo pero estoy seguro de que te gustara, es más lo vas a amar - respondió el hombre totalmente seguro de sus palabras

...

Cuando al fin llegaron al pueblo Link no pudo evitar deleitar sus ojos frente a tan maravilloso paisaje que este tenia: lo que pudo observar fue unas cuantas casas al rededor, un pequeño río con unos puentes de madera que conectaban con las demás partes del pueblo, había también una gran variedad de cultivos alrededor de las casa principalmente estos eran de calabazas, melones y algunas zanahorias pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue el ver como el pueblo se relacionaba muy bien con la naturaleza pues por todos lados había muchos árboles al igual que animales.

Justo como le había dicho Moy, el niño se maravillo ante magnifico lugar, tanto que por un momento se le había olvidado con quien estaba y la razón por la que se encontraba ahí.

Desde ese momento Moy cuido a Link junto con su esposa Juli. Cuando Link había cumplió la edad de cinco años le había enseñado el arte del manejo de la espada el cual en los primeros meses de entrenamiento Link había demostrado que era capas de usar una y además había sorprendido mas de una vez a Moy con unas técnicas que el ni siquiera le había enseñado (esto claro cuando ya era mayor).

A pesar de todo la bueno que había pasado junto a Moy y su esposa, Link no podía dejar de pensar todas las noches en la muerte de su madre, razón por la cual Link no quería hablar con otras personas mas que con Moy y su esposa a los cuales los veía como a sus padres al igual que ellos a el como su propio hijo.

Al igual que a medida que pasaban los años una nueva duda le invadía la mente _¿quien era su padre?._

Todas las noches no podía dejar de pensar en eso tanto que algunas veces no se podía contener y le preguntaba a Moy a lo cual solo respondía que el no sabia absolutamente nada sobre el lo cual lo entristecía de sobremanera.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Link no había hablado con nadie a excepción de una chica llamada Ilia que había conocido un día que fue a visitar la tumba de su madre en el panteón de Ordon.

Ilia era una joven de pelo rubio, tez blanca y ojos verdes. Ella siempre había apoyado a Link en los buenos y malos momentos, entre ellos se había formado una amistad inquebrantable.

Cuando Link cumplió quince años había construido su propia casa en un árbol cerca de la entrada al bosque de Farone. Link se dedicaba a ayudar a las personas de Ordon con algunas actividades para ganar dinero.

A pesar de que las cosas iban tranquilas en la vida de Link, el chico no tenia idea de el destino que le estaba esperando.

 _ **Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy.**_

 _ **Espero que les allá gustado a pesar de que tal vez muchos de ustedes ya se esperaban esto debido a que Link siempre se a caracterizado por ser huérfano.**_

 _ **Bueno esperó que les allá gustado.**_

 _ **Hasta luego cuiden se, chaooooooooo.**_


	2. Capitulo 2 La partida de Ordon

**Capitulo 2. La partida de Ordon**

Nuestra historia comienza en aquel pequeño pueblo de Ordon.

En la fuente de Farone se encontraba Link descansando mientras remojaba sus pies un el agua después de un arduo trabajo en Ordon. A su lado se encontraba Ilia, hija del alcalde de Ordon y mejor amiga de Link.

Los dos siempre se reunían ahí a descansar después de sus actividades en el pueblo, pero, aun por mas agotadores que estos sean, se sentían muy felices estando el uno con el otro, conversando sobre cosas de sus actividades o cosas triviales de sobre aquella fuente, aunque también algunas veces, Ilia le hacia bromas a Link, pues parte de su jornada se la pasaba con Talo, Ivan, Lalo y Bea diciéndole que parecía un niñero.

En ese momento solo se dedicaron a contemplar aquel hermoso atardecer hasta que Ilia pudo ver a su amigo totalmente sumergido en sus pensamientos.

\- Link ¿estas bien? - le preguntó la chica desconcertada por aquel repentino cambio de humor de su amigo en los últimos días.

El joven no respondió de inmediato al llamado de su amiga debido a que estaba tan concentrado en aquellos pensamientos que invadían su mente.

\- ¿Link?- volvió a preguntar ahora acercándose más a el.

\- ¿Ah?, lo siento Ilia, ¿me decías algo? – dijo mientras salía de sus pensamientos.

\- Link ¿Qué tienes?, desde hace una semana estas algo raro cuando venimos aquí ¿acaso te molesta algo? – pregunto preocupada por ver a su amigo en ese estado.

\- No, no es nada, solo que a veces me pongo algo pensativo a estas horas del día - dijo fingiendo tranquilidad en sus palabras para no preocupar (más) a su amiga.

\- Link enserio algo te molesta, ¿que es? sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

Link sabia muy bien que podía confiar en ella, pues siempre se contaban las cosas y se apoyaban mutuamente pero esta vez era diferente, pues el no sabia que le diría ella si le cuenta lo que lo perturbaba en sus pensamientos pero si sabia que ya no podía mentir le mas pues tarde o temprano ella se enteraría así que decidió decirle de una vez.

\- Lo que pasa es que desde hace una semana un nuevo pensamiento llego a mi mente, algo en lo que no puedo dejar de pensar todos los días.

\- ¿A que te refieres?.

\- Cuando Moy me encontró en aquel árbol, ¿Por qué solo estaba con mi mamá y no con ella y mi papá?, cada vez que le pregunto a Moy de esto siempre trata de evitar el tema como si me estuviera ocultando algo importante.

\- De seguro lo hace por alguna razón.

\- No lo se pero también cuando le pregunto porque soy el único que tiene orejas puntiagudas aquí solo me evita. No se que tanto le cuesta decirme la verdad.

\- Link en verdad no se que decirte, pero levanta el animo que hoy es tu cumpleaños diecisiete, ven vamos a casa de Moy, me dijo que tiene algo importante para ti.

Dicho esto los dos jóvenes se fueron de la fuente de Farone y se dirigieron a Ordon donde Moy tenia algo especial para Link.

...

Una vez que llegaron a la casa, Moy los recibió con un abrazo mientras les decía que entraran. Ya dentro les invito una taza de café la cual aceptaron con gusto debido a que en el camino era de noche y hacia mucho frío.

\- Link supongo que estas aquí por que Ilia ya te dijo que tengo una sorpresa para ti ¿verdad? - dijo Moy con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Si, pero también vine para saludarte Moy, casi no tengo tiempo de verte por todo el trabajo que tengo - dijo mientras lo volvía a abrasar.

\- Bueno muchas gracias, ahora ven conmigo, tu sorpresa esta en el sótano - dicho esto Link siguió a Moy a bajo mientras Ilia y Juli se quedaron a platicar.

Cuando llegaron Moy se dirigió a un pequeño cofre y saco de su bolsillo una llave que coloco en la cerradura del cofre. Abrió el cofre y de ahí saco un trozo de papel el cual se lo dio a Link.

Link quedo totalmente sorprendido por lo que tenia en las manos, pues no se trataba de un simple papel sino que era una luminografia.

Lo que Link pudo ver en la imagen era a un caballero del reino de Hyrule junto con su esposa una mujer bella de pelo castaño, ojos color azul y unas de finas facciones. El caballero tenia pelo rubio, ojos azules y con una pequeña barba del mismo color que su pelo. Link también pudo ver que la mujer traía en sus brazos a un bebe.

Link no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima al momento de ver aquella imagen pues sabia perfectamente de quienes eran las personas de la imagen, en especial aquel bebe que cargaba la mujer.

\- ¿D-donde encontraste esto? - pregunto con mucha tristeza en cada palabra que decía.

\- La encontré el día que te traje a Ordon junto con tu madre. Mientas estabas tan concentrado en observar el pueblo agarre la foto que tenia tu madre entre sus manos y decidí guardarla hasta que cumpliera diecisiete. Ante las palabras de Moy, Link no se pudo contenerse mas y dejo escapar unas lágrimas de tristeza al escuchar con atención cada palabra que Moy le decía.

\- Link, recuerdas cuando me preguntabas quien era tu padre, porque no estaba contigo y tu madre cuando ella murió, bueno será mejor que lo veas tu mismo - luego Moy le entrego una carta a Link quien sin decir nada la abrió observando lentamente el contenido de esta la cual decía lo siguiente:

 _Para mi querido hijo Link:_

 _Si estas leyendo esto es por que ya has crecido y estas en buenas manos a pesar de que no estoy a tu lado._

 _En momento debes estarte preguntando porque no estamos a tu lado tu padre y yo. Bueno el motivo de esta carta es para poder despejar tus dudas aunque la mayoría deberás averiguarlas por tu cuenta debido a que no tengo mucho tiempo._

 _Solo quiero decirte que tu padre y yo te queremos Link, que la razón por la que te dejamos fue para protegerte de la guerra que asediaba Hyrule._

 _No puedo expresar la enorme tristeza que me invade al verte en mis brazos por última vez, el dolor que siento al escribir esta carta al saber que no podre estar mas a tu lado, pero también me alegra el saber que el lugar en el que nos encontramos esta el pueblo de Ordon, estoy segura de que las personas que están ahí serán buenas, pues es el pueblo donde yo crecí._

 _Espero que allás podido ver esta carta y que sepas que te amo y aunque no este a tu lado no te dejare de amar._

 _Adiós Link, te quiero hijo._

Una vez que Link termino de leer la carta no pudo dejar de llorar desconsoladamente, luego Moy se acerco a Link para abrazarlo y dejar que se desahogue en su hombro al igual que cuando lo encontró en aquel árbol.

En ese momento bajaron Ilia y Juli cuando escucharon que Link lloraba.

\- ¡Link!, ¿que paso?, ¿por que lloras? - pregunto alarmada por el llanto de su amigo.

Luego Link le entrego la carta a Ilia la cual empezó a leer. Al terminar sintió un gran pesar en su corazón y abrazo a Link fuertemente mientras este no paraba de llorar.

Habían pasado unos minutos cuando volvieron a la sala, en ese momento Link ya se encontraba mejor aunque todavía se sentía triste.

\- Entonces, supongo que iras a Hyrule para obtener respuestas ¿no? - pregunto un poco triste por lo que diría Link.

\- No lo se, no estoy seguro si quiero ir a Hyrule.

\- Vamos Link, siempre has querido ir a explorar mas lugares lejos de Ordon, esta es tu oportunidad de hacerlo - lo animo Ilia.

\- Es que ya no estoy seguro si quiero irme y dejarlos a ustedes, son como mi familia.

\- Siempre has soñado con esto Link y ahora puedes hacerlo - dijo tratando de convencerlo.

\- ¿Están seguros de esto?.

\- De hecho la pregunta es si tu estas seguro Link además así podrás saber la verdad - dijo mientras le agarraba de los hombros y le levantaba la mirada.

\- ¡Esta bien, lo voy a hacer! - dijo Link decidido a su respuesta.

\- ¿Cuando te iras?.

\- Mañana en la mañana.

\- Entonces sera mejor que descanses Link pues el viaje sera largo.

Dicho esto se despidieron y Link regreso a su casa a preparar las cosas para su viaje y poder descansar.

A la mañana siguiente Link se encontraba afuera de su casa cargando sus cosas en Epona, una yegua de color café, patas color blanco y de crin color crema.

Junto con el se encontraba Moy e Ilia para darle la despedida a Link.

\- ¿Ya esta listo todo Link?.

\- Claro ya todo esta equipado, estoy listo para partir.

\- Link por favor cuídate pero en especial cuida a Epona, por que si veo que vuelves sin ella te juro que si el campo no te mato yo lo are - dijo con un tono autoritario y burlón a la vez pues sabia que mas de una vez, Link se a descuidado de Epona haciendo que la pierda o le provoque una que otra herida por lo que hacia que Ilia le quiera apretar el cuello hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

\- Vaya, gracias por preocuparte por mi Ilia - respondió con sarcasmo a lo que ella solo respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Link hay algo que quiero que tengas - dijo Moy acercándose a el con un objeto envuelto en un papel. Se lo entrego y al abrirlo vio que era...

-¡E-esa, es tu espada!.

\- Y ahora es tuya.

\- Moy, no puedo tenerla.

\- Claro que si. Mira, allá afuera van a haber muchos peligros, por eso quiero que la tengas.

Link quedo totalmente enmudecido, no podía aceptar tal cosa, pus el sabia que aquella espada había sido de Moy en sus años como caballero del reino de Hyrule, pero debido a que de nada le servía negarse la tomo en sus manos y la equipo junto con las demás cosas que traía.

Después de una larga despedida Link decido que era momento de irse así que sin decir nada mas se monto en Epona y cabalgando a trote lento salio de aquel pueblo sin mirar atrás, sin pensar en lo que había pasado y solo concentrándose en lo que el futuro le esperaba.

Pero el no sabia que solo se estaba acercando más a su destino...


	3. Capitulo 3 El reencuentro de las almas

**Capítulo 3. El reencuentro de las almas**

En el Castillo de Hyrule vivía el rey Daphnes, un hombre de pelo canoso, ojos color cafés, era bastante corpulento y con una ligera y pequeña barba igual de canosa.

El rey vivía junto con su hija, la princesa Zelda, una joven de veinte años, pelo rubio, ojos azules y tez blanca.

Todos los días la princesa y el rey tenían que asistir a reuniones del consejo y la mayoría de estos eran para discutir sobre un tema el cual preocupaba a la princesa pues este se trataba sobre una invasión que estaban sufriendo y cada vez que atacaban el castillo las fuerzas de caballeros disminuía drásticamente.

...

 **-** Ministros del consejo, princesa y Rey de Hyrule, los hemos reunido aquí para discutir una vez más el trágico evento que esta ocurriendo en el castillo pues las tropas van disminuyendo y si no se hace algo pronto el reino terminara en manos de fuerzas enemigas - dijo el líder del consejo, el ministro Samuel.

 **-** Ministro, con todo respeto, estamos totalmente conscientes con las dificultades que a sufrido el castillo, pero cada año que reclutamos nuevos caballeros las solicitudes van disminuyendo, la mayoría de los ciudadanos no están dispuestos a arriesgar de esa manera su vida... - le respondió el Rey con un semblante de seriedad y a la vez de preocupación hasta que el ministro lo interrumpió.

 **-** Eso es porque no tienen el valor suficiente ni la lealtad hacia el castillo, necesitamos soldados que cumplan con estas características, por eso en tres días se enviaran las peticiones para el reclutamiento.

 **-** Pero como vamos a reclutarlos si ya no hay personas que quieran aceptarlo.

 **-** Yo nunca dije que tenían que acepar.

 **-** Ministro, ¿esta usted consiente de lo que esta pidiendo?.

 **-** Si, lo estoy.

 **-** No podemos permitir volver a hacer esto.

 **-** Pero es la única opción que nos queda, es mejor tener todos los soldados posibles a que nos quedemos sin nada y dejemos que Hyrule vuelva a caer en la oscuridad.

 **-** !Pero de esa manera estamos arriesgando la vida de mucha gente, será mejor si... - se atrevió a responder la princesa quien había quedado sumisa durante toda la junta hasta ahora.

 **-** De acuerdo.

 **-** !¿Que?¡

 **-** Mañana mismo enviaremos las peticiones, ahora si no hay mas que decir, pueden retirarse.

Luego, a la orden del rey, todos lo presentes se retiraron quedando nada mas el rey y la princesa quienes se quedaron discutiendo el asunto.

 **-** Papá no estoy muy segura de esta decisión - respondió insegura.

 **-** Lo se hija yo tampoco estoy seguro de esto.

 **-** Entonces ¿porque aceptaste la idea? - respondió cuestionando a su padre.

 **-** Porque no tenemos otra opción, es esto o arriesgar la vida de todo Hyrule.

 **-** Eso ya lo estamos arriesgando con esta decisión, - respondió enojada al ver que su padre no cambiaría de opinión - solo apruebo esto por que lo hacemos para encontrar al héroe elegido.

 **-** ¡Zelda, eso se acabo!, entiende, lo hacíamos solo porque teníamos la esperanza de que lo encontráramos pronto, de demostrar que lo que contaban las leyendas era mentira, pero mira lo que sucedió, cuando mas lo necesitábamos ¿donde estaba?. Ahora mas que nunca nos hemos dado cuenta de que el "héroe elegido" no es mas que una mentira.

Zelda al escuchar las palabras de su padre, salio furiosa del lugar para dirigirse a su habitación.

...

Cuando la princesa llego a su cuarto fue a su estantería y de hay saco un pequeño libro con el titulo _"La historia de Hyrule_ _"_.

Zelda abrió el libro y empezó a leer detenidamente los párrafos de esta los cuales estaban en el idioma de hyliano antiguo.

 _Capitulo_ _. 1_ _la_ _leyenda_ _del_ _héroe elegido_ _._

 _Desde ase mucho tiempo, cuando no existía nada en la tierra, tres diosas doradas bajaron del cielo hasta aquella tierra y usando su poder crearon la vida en donde parecía que nunca la habría. Cuando las diosas terminaron con su labor, ellas tenían el presentimiento de que algo malo iba pasar tarde o temprano. Pero luego, justo como lo habían dicho, una oscuridad surgió desde la profundidad, amenazando a toda la vida de esa tierra._

 _Las diosas, para detener la catástrofe, eligieron a uno de_

Dejo de leer, puso el libro a un lado de su cama, se dirigió a su armario y de ahí saco una capucha café.

La princesa se cambio de vestimenta llevando una simple blusa negra, una falda de color crema, se había dejado el pelo suelto, se puso la capucha y luego se dispuso a salir por la ventana para eventualmente salir del castillo.

...

Eran de noche cuando la princesa salio del castillo para dirigirse a la pradera de Hyrule, algo que siempre hacia cuando sentía que necesitaba alejarse de toda responsabilidad del castillo.

Se sentó en una roca, luego se puso a observar las estrellas con calma hasta que sintió que alguien la agarraba del hombro...

...

 _Cinco_ _horas_ _antes_ _._

Link se encontraba en la pradera de Hyrule después de haber dejado a Ordon, no se molestaba en siquiera mirar atrás. Lo único que hacia era continuar su camino mientras iba a trote lento y observando el paisaje.

Había pasado dos horas cuando llego a un pequeño pueblo llamado Kakariko. Alrededor había muchas casas, algunas todavía en construcción, negocios y uno que otro bar. Le sorprendía lo bonito que era el pueblo pero se sorprendió mas al ver que al lado oeste del pueblo se encontraba un volcán llamado montaña de la muerte.

Se quedo en una pequeña casa de dos pisos y un patio trasero, donde dejo a Epona. Cuando llego la noche se dispuso a dar un paseo por la pradera pero no llevo a su yegua pues quería que se relajase después de un largo camino al pueblo.

Estuvo por un buen rato caminando por aquella basta pradera cuando de repente vio a que tres tipos con mascaras pasaban por ahí armados con unas dagas y con un costal.

Cuando Link pudo verlos mejor observó que se dirigían a una mujer con una capucha.

...

Zelda se dio la vuelta y quedo horrorizada al ver a tres hombres con dagas en las manos que la estaban rodeando.

 **-** Miren que hermosura nos hemos encontrado chicos - dijo uno de los bandidos.

 **-** Es cierto, oye preciosa ¿como te llamas? - pregunto otro.

Zelda no respondió, pues estaba en shock al ver que los maleantes se le acercaban mas y mas.

 **-** Oye bonita, te hice una pregun... -

El hombre no pudo terminar su frase pues sintió que algo lo había golpeado muy fuerte en la cabeza haciendo que caiga inconsciente.

 **-** Oh lo siento, interrumpo algo - dijo con tono sarcástico un extraño joven.

 **-** ¿Y tu quien rayos eres?.

 **-** Digamos que soy quien les pateara el trasero si no se retiran de aquí y dejan en paz a esa mujer - dijo señalando a la joven con la capucha.

 **-** Jajaja, oye niño porque no te retiras si no quieres que esto se ponga feo - respondió amenazándolo con un cuchillo.

 **-** Bueno me retiro, un momento ¿que es eso? - los dos hombres se dieron la vuelta y luego el joven aprovechó y le dio un golpe en el costado al que tenia el cuchillo y luego igual que al anterior le dio un golpe en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

El otro se volvió a dar la vuelta viendo a su compañero en el suelo. Agarro el cuchillo y trato de darle en el estomago, pero el joven lo logro esquivar y luego desenvaino una espada que llevaba con el.

 **-** ¡Maldito!, como te atreves a burlarte así de nosotros - dijo mientras seguía intentando apuñalarlo.

 **-** Hay perdón, de saber que te ibas a enojar así me hubiera ido - replico otra vez.

Y al decir esto, el chico le dio un golpe en la mano al bandido haciendo que suelte el cuchillo cayendo a unos centímetros de la joven. El hombre al verse desarmado se abalanzo al chico tirándolo al suelo, se puso encima de el y saco su daga dispuesto a acabarlo.

 **-** Ahora pagaras por esto maldito mocoso.

En ese entonces cuando el bandido estaba apunto de clavar la daga en el chico, la joven encapuchada agarro el cuchillo que había caído de las manos del bandido y golpeo lo más fuerte que pudo en la cabeza con la parte plana del cuchillo dejándolo inconsciente al igual que lo otros dos.

 **-** Uf, eso estuvo cerca. Hey, gracias por la ayuda.

 **-** No gracias a ti, sino hubieras aparecido yo... un momento, ¿acaso te envió mi padre?.

 **-** He yo no conozco a tu padre, para tu información.

 **-** No me mientas, cuanto te pago para que me llevaras de vuelta al castillo y no dijeras nada - añadió la princesa un poco molesta.

 **-** Oye creo que me confundes con alguien mas, yo solo paseaba por aquí y luego me di cuenta de que estabas en problemas.

Zelda no estaba del todo segura si confiar en el, pues algunas veces cuando su padre se daba cuenta de su ausencia mandaba a cualquier soldado a buscarla, pero sus dudas se disipando al ver que aquel chico no llevaba el uniforme habitual de la caballería, mas bien parecía que era proveniente de un racho o algo por el estilo.

 **-** Bueno supongo que puedo confiar en ti, pues no cargas con el uniforme de la caballería y por cierto ¿como te llamas?

 **-** Link, mi nombre es Link ¿y usted?

 **-** ¿Que?, y-yo soy Zelda, - respondió extrañada al ver que aquel chico no la reconocía ni por mas cerca que estuviera - la princesa de Hyrule - dijo torpemente haciendo que se pregunte porque le dijo que era la princesa.

Link no se pudo contener y soltó una pequeña risa ante la respuesta de la joven pues esta no vestía como tal, cosa que Zelda había olvidado por completo.

 **-** Oye si querías que te hablara con respeto solo tenias que decirlo, no inventarte que eres una princesa - respondió aun entre risas.

 **-** No me lo invente, yo soy la prince... digo, si, supongo que solo debí pedírtelo disculpa - luego dio un suspiro de alivio al saber que el joven en realidad no sabia quien era.

 **-** Bueno, porque hasta lo que he escuchado, la princesa siempre va acompañada de soldados a donde sea que valla y lleva un gran vestido muy llamativo.

 **-** Un momento, ¿lo que has escuchado?, no eres de por aquí, cierto.

 **-** No, yo soy del pueblo de Ordon, situado en la región de Latoan.

 **-** Ok, bueno, gracias por salvarme de esos bandidos, voy a regresar a la ciudadela.

 **-** Yo que tu no lo haría, hay muchos monstruos rondando por aquí, que te parece si vienes con migo a Kakariko.

Zelda vio a su alrededor a muchos stalfos que estaban cerca del castillo así que de mala gana aceptó, pues no tenía como defenderse, pero a la ves tenia miedo en ir con el pues no sabia que cosas podría hacerle.

 **-** Entonces ¿que dices? ¿vienes? - pregunto al ver que la joven no respondía.

 **-** Puf, bueno, voy contigo.

 **-** Vale, entonces vámonos.

Luego de eso se dirigieron a Kakariko mientras que en todo el trayecto no mencionaron ni una palabra.

...

Cuándo llegaron a Kakariko la princesa no pudo evitar asombrarse ante tan hermoso lugar pues como se le prohibía salir del castillo no había podido visitar los exteriores de Hyrule (además de la pradera) nisiquiera cuando salia a escondidas del castillo pues corría el riesgo de ser descubierta.

Se quedó observando tanto el pueblo y sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos que sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a la casa del joven.

 **-** Bueno, ya llegamos - dijo sacando a la princesa de sus pensamientos y abriendo la puerta de la casa - entre, yo iré a alimentar a Epona.

 **-** ¿Epona?.

 **-** Si, es mi yegua, en un momento regreso - dicho esto se retiró del lugar.

Mientras el joven se encontraba ausente la princesa se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala y empezó a observar un collar que tenia alrededor del cuello con la forma del emblema de Hyrule.

En ese momento la princesa se había acordado del día en que fue reconocida como la legitima princesa de Hyrule y heredera al trono.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _Era_ _el_ _décimo_ _sexto_ _cumpleaños_ _de_ _Zelda_ _y_ _todo_ _el_ _reino_ _estaba_ _contento_ _pues_ _era_ _el_ _momento_ _en_ _que_ _alcanzaba_ _la_ _suficiente_ _edad_ _para_ _ser_ _nombrada_ _definitivamente_ _,_ _princesa_ _de_ _Hyrule_ _._

 _La_ _Futura_ _Princesa_ _se_ _encontraba_ _en_ _su_ _habitación_ _arreglándose para dicho_ _festejo h_ _asta q_ _ue_ _escucho_ _el l_ _lamado_ _de_ _su_ _padre_ _al o_ _tro l_ _ado_ _de_ _la_ _puerta_ _._ _Abrió_ _la_ _puerta_ _e inmediatamente_ _saludo_ _a_ _su_ _padre h_ _aciendo u_ _na_ _reverencia_ _._

 ** _-_** _Buenos_ _días_ _papá - lo saludo con la mirada baja_ _._

 ** _-_** _Buenos_ _días_ _hija_ _, ¿lista_ _para_ _el_ _evento? - le pregunto notoria mente entusiasmado._

 _ **-**_ _Si_ _,_ _lo_ _estoy_ _-_ _respondió_ _un_ _poco_ _cabizbaja,_ _cosa_ _que_ _para_ _el_ _rey_ _no_ _se_ _le_ _fue_ _desapercibido_ _._

 ** _-_** _Hija_ _¿que_ _te_ _pasa_ _?_ _te_ _ves_ _algo_ _deprimida_ _¿algo_ _te_ _molesta_ _?._

 _Ante_ _la_ _pregunta_ _del_ _rey_ _Zelda_ _no_ _pudo_ _evitar_ _derramar_ _algunas_ _lágrimas_ _pues_ _sabía_ _muy_ _bien_ _la_ _respuesta_ _._

 _ **-** Es por tu madre, verdad ._

 _Zelda asintió en respuesta._

 _ **-** Me gustaría que estuviera aquí papá... que estuviera a mi lado._

 _En ese momento Zelda estallo en llanto, pues le dolía recordar a su madre la cual había muerto cuando ella tenia cinco años._

 _El rey al ver a su hija llorar de esa manera, saco una pequeña caja aterciopelada y se la mostró._

 _ **-** ¿Que es esto? – pregunto mientras observaba detenidamente la caja._

 _El rey la abrió dejando ver un dije de oro con el emblema de Hyrule que representaba una majestuosa ave, con las alas extendidas y con la trifuerza en la parte superior de este._

 _ **-** Este es el collar que usaba tu madre antes de fallecer. Me dijo que quería dártelo el día que cumplieras tus dieciséis años._

 _Dicho esto saco el collar de la caja y se lo puso a su hija._

 _ **-** Te ves preciosa Zelda._

 _ **-** Gracias papá._

 _Anonadada se quedo viendo el collar hasta que fue interrumpida por el llamado de un soldado a la habitación._

 _ **-** Su majestad la ceremonia esta apunto de empezar - dijo un soldado al otro lado de la puerta._

 _ **-** Esta bien Greg ya vamos._

 _Dicho esto padre e hija salieron de la habitación para dirigirse al templo donde se llevaría acabo la ceremonia._

 _ **Fin de flashback.**_

La princesa se quedo observando el collar y recordando una vez mas a aquella persona a la que pertenecía.

...

Mientras tanto en la parte trasera de la casa se encontraba Link, sentado en un banco alimentando a su yegua; pensando en todo lo que había pasado en el día, desde que se fue de Ordon, hasta que encontró a aquella mujer que en un principio menciono que era la princesa.

 **-** ¿Enserio será ella la princesa de Hyrule?... no, o que tal si... que tal si, si lo es... hay por las diosas, me voy a meter en problemas si el rey se entera de que esta aquí, pero no estoy seguro si lo es – se dijo así mismo, pensando en todo lo que podría hacerle el rey.

Después de unos minutos, dejo de lado sus pensamientos y se dispuso a volver adentro de la casa.

...

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos se encontraba la princesa mientras seguía observando el collar, esperando el regreso del joven y preguntándose cada vez mas si su padre ya se abra dado cuenta de su ausencia en el castillo y rogando a las diosas que no se entere del lugar en el que se encuentra pues no quería saber que tipo de medidas tomaría con el chico, sabiendo que su padre se caracterizaba por tomar decisiones desesperadas cuando se trataba de ella.

 **-** Espero que no tomes otra vez decisiones impulsivas papá.

Entonces fue que sintió que alguien la observaba. Guardo el collar y se dio la vuelta para ver quien era que para su sorpresa se trataba de el joven que unas horas atrás la había salvado.

 **-** Hay, diosas – dijo sorprendido al confirmar las dudas que hace unos momentos lo atormentaba.

 **-** L-Link ¿cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?.

 **-** Lo suficiente para saber que tu padre, el rey de Hyrule de seguro me corta el cuello si se entera que estas aquí.

 **-** Cálmate, es poco probable que se allá dado cuenta de que no estoy hay.

 **-** Bueno, si tu lo dices, – respondió tratando de tranquilizarse – entonces sera mejor que los dos vallamos a dormir, pues sera un viaje largo de aquí al castillo. Mi habitación esta arriba, la segunda puerta a la derecha.

 **-** Gracias, pero no es necesario.

 **-** No, insisto, no hay ningún problema, yo dormiré en el sillón.

 **-** Esta bien, que descanse.

 **-** Que descanse.

Ambos jóvenes se despidieron para ir a descansar mientras que Link todavía no se sacaba de la cabeza todo lo que había pasado.

...

A la mañana siguiente Link se encontraba afuera de la casa preparando a su yegua para ir al castillo. Mientras tanto la princesa se encontraba todavía en la habitación del joven contemplando una vez mas el collar de su madre. Salio de la habitación para ir abajo y encontrarse con Link quien ya estaba preparado para partir.

 **-** Buenos días Link.

 **-** Buenos días princesa, ¿lista para irnos?.

 **-** Si.

 **-** Bien, suba.

Link le extendió la mano a Zelda para que suba a la yegua y luego le dio un pequeño golpe a esta para que avanzara y así dirigirse al castillo.

...

Sentado en su trono se encontraba el rey de Hyrule quien estaba totalmente preocupado, pues desde la noche descubrió que nuevamente su hija había escapado del castillo pero esta vez aun no había rastro de ella.

Duro un tiempo pensando en eso cuando fue interrumpido por un caballero, el cual se veía totalmente agotado.

 **-** Mi señor traigo noticias.

El rey realmente esperanzado le hizo una seña al caballero indicándole que siga hablando.

\- Primero, lamento decirle que todavía no hemos encontrado a la princesa, pero en este momento hemos avistado lo que parece ser a dos jóvenes en un caballo dirigiéndose a toda prisa al castillo.

Por un lado el rey se sentía muy deprimido al oír que no rastro de de ella, pero por otro sentía mucha curiosidad por saber quienes eran los jóvenes de los que hablaba, así que se dirigió rápidamente a la entrada de la ciudadela.

...

Al llegar a la entrada vio a muchos soldados listos para recibir a los jóvenes los cuales para sorpresa del rey uno de ellos era su querida hija a la que tanto estaba buscando.

Cuando llegaron se bajaron del caballo dejando ver a la princesa y a lo que parecía un campesino.

 **-** ¡Hija! – dijo realmente sorprendido y luego se acerco a ella para abrazarla.

 **-** ¡Papá! – dijo correspondiéndole el abrazo.

 **-** Me alegra que hayas regresado – se separo de ella y se dirigió al joven – muchas gracias por traerme devuelta a mi hija, me gustaría saber como puedo pagarte joven.

 **-** No es necesario que me de una recompensa su majestad, lo hice con mucho gusto.

 **-** No, si es necesario, pues no muchos se tomarían la molestia, por favor debe haber algo que te interese.

 **-** Ahora que lo menciona, me gustaría saber si hay puestos disponibles en la caballería del reino.

 **-** Por su puesto, ¿porque?, no me digas que quieres unirte.

 **-** Si su majestad - respondió haciendo una reverencia.

 **-** Bueno en ese caso, hija por favor escolta al joven con el capitán de la guardia.

Dicho esto la princesa llevo a Link con el capitán mientras ambos conversaban en el camino.

 **-** Debo admitir que tienes valor al querer ser parte de la guardia, no muchos hacen ese tipo de cosas, pero dime, ¿como es Ordon?

 **-** Bueno, es un pequeño pueblo donde habita gente muy humilde ahí fui criado por Moy, un hombre al que considero como mi padre.

 **-** ¿Consideras? – pregunto extrañada al oírlo decir eso.

 **-** Si, lo que pasa es que perdí a mis padres cuando tenia tres años. Antes de morir mi mamá me dejo en la entrada del pueblo – respondió sintiéndose afligido al recordar aquel día que sin poder evitarlo lo recordaba todas las noches.

 **-** Lo siento, yo no sabia... – dijo realmente apenada de haber hecho que recordara aquel fatídico día.

 **-** No tiene que disculparse princesa, usted no lo sabia – dijo para que la princesa no se sintiera culpable y recibiendo de su parte una sonrisa.

...

Luego de unos minutos llegaron donde se encontraba el capitán un hombre que parecía tener alrededor de unos treinta a cuarenta años, con una mirada seria, de ojos café oscuro y cabello de la misma tonalidad.

 **-** Bien Link ya llegamos, el es el capitán de la guardia.

 **-** Buenos días princesa, es un gusto tenerla devuelta.

 **-** Gracias capitán, vengo a informarle que este joven tiene el deseo de unirse a la guardia del castillo – explico la princesa.

 **-** Valla, así que te quieres unir a la guardia verdad.

 **-** Si señor.

 **-** Bien, gracias por traerlo princesa, puede retirarse.

Luego siguiendo la orden del capitán, Zelda hizo una reverencia para luego salir del lugar dejando a los dos hombres hablar.

 **-** Bien chico comencemos con lo primero, mi nombre es Greg y tu.

 **-** Yo soy Link señor.

 **-** Bien Link, ¿cuantos años tienes?.

 **-** Diecisiete, señor.

 **-** ¿De donde vienes?

 **-** Vengo del pueblo de Ordon de la región de Latoan.

 **-** Bien, imagino que ya conoces la situación por la que esta pasando el reino.

 **-** No.

 **-** Bien, déjame explicarte. Desde hace tres años el reino se a estado viendo amenazado por unos seres de la oscuridad, por eso desesperadamente hemos estado tratando de reclutar el mayor número de caballeros posible, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo el reino se a estado quedando cada vez mas escaso de soldados, ya casi, por no decir nadie, a querido prestar sus servicios con el reino. Por eso me sorprende que hayas querido unirte voluntariamente. Pero dime, ¿sabes usar la espada?

 **-** Si.

 **-** Muy bien, mira chico, por hoy vas a estar libre si quieres, pero mañana sera el entrenamiento para ver si eres capas de quedarte en la guardia o te vas, así que te recomiendo que descanses porque mañana será un día muy pesado. Ve con el con el caballero Andrew para que te asigne tu habitación chico.

 **-** Esta bien señor lo veo mañana.

Dicho esto el joven se retiro del lugar para ir con el mencionado caballero para que le asigne su habitación.

...

Duro media hora buscando al caballero, preguntando a cualquiera sobre el hasta que por fin lo encontró.

 **-** ¡Disculpe!, estoy buscando al caballero Andrew.

Andrew, es un joven de dieciocho años, de pelo de tonalidad rojiza y anaranjada, ojos de color azul que conformaban una mirada seria, y piel blanca.

 **-** Ese soy yo, ¿quien pregunta?.

 **-** Me llamo Link.

 **-** Eres el nuevo no. El capitán me comento que vendrías a buscarme. Mi nombre es Andrew, soy el general de la guardia del castillo, sigueme, te indicare cual sera tu habitación.

 **-** Supongo que sera mas tarde, necesito ir a empacar mis cosas pues en realidad solo había venido al castillo, para traer a la princesa. Bueno adiós.

Dicho esto Link se retiró para ir por su yegua y regresar a Kakariko para alistar sus cosas.

...

Mientras tanto, Zelda se encontraba en su habitación leyendo aquel libro que siempre leía que aun por más que lo haya visto varias veces, siempre se quedaba pensando la razón de porque dicho héroe había abandonado de esa forma al pueblo cuando mas lo necesitaba, razón por la cual también se disponía a investigar en otros libros sobre aquel héroe, pero por mas que buscaba y rebuscaba no encontraba nada de el.

No había ni biografías, pinturas, o historias de el, pues desde hace años después de la tragedia de Hyrule, todas las personas habían tomado dicha historia como un mito o incluso una mentira, haciéndose a la creencia de que desde el inició de los tiempos, Hyrule se a tenido que valer por si mismos.

Un día cuando Zelda estaba revisando una vez mas la biblioteca del castillo, había encontrado el sótano de este y guiada por su curiosidad entro al lugar donde para su sorpresa había encontrado dos libros que le habían llamado la atención y se los llevo a su habitación.

La princesa al recordar dichos libro, dejo de lado el que estaba leyendo para dirigirse a la estantería y de hay agarro uno de ellos, que desde que lo encontró la había llamado mucho la atención, pues se trataba del diario de la princesa Zelda de aquella época desastrosa.

La princesa esperando que el diario tenga al menos algo más de información, lo abrió y se puso a leer.

 _Han pasado dos semanas desde que Link se fue de Hyrule para buscar a aquella amiga de la que tanto hablaba, y aunque solo aya pasado cuatro semanas de que lo conozco, empiezo a preocuparme de que algo le haya pasado. Solo espero que pronto regrese sano y salvo..._

La princesa hizo una pausa, pues la tenia sorprendida ver que aquella princesa hablaba de alguien llamado Link. En ese momento empezó a recordar a aquel chico que la había salvado el día anterior. Después de eso siguió leyendo hasta que llego a una parte sumamente interesante.

 _Ayer fue mi décimo octavo cumpleaños, pero aun después de haber recibido regalos y felicitaciones de todos, me hubiera gustado que Link haya estado ahí._

 _Aun recuerdo la conversación que tuve con el ayer en la tarde antes de la celebración, donde me pidió disculpas por no poder asistir a mi cumpleaños, pues me había dicho que una vez mas iba a ir a los bosques perdidos a buscar a su amiga y antes de irse le entregue la ocarina como un recuerdo y con mucho pesar, me despedí de el, y espero que regrese con bien..._

La princesa al leer estas palabras no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima, pues por alguna razón se sentía como si fuera ella la responsable de aquellas palabras.

Antes de volver a leer fue interrumpida por el llamado de un guardia a la puerta.

 **-** ¡Princesa, el consejo le llama a la sala de juntas con su padre!.

 **-** Esta bien en un momento voy.

Dicho esto Zelda se dirigió a la sala de juntas donde se encontraba el consejo esperando su llegada.

...

 **-** Ya hemos recibido noticias de la Prisión de las Sombras diciendo que hoy mismo se ejecutará a los prisioneros.

 **-** Muy bien en ese cazo se necesi... — dijo hasta que fue interrumpido por el llamado a la puerta del otro lado — pase.

 **-** Lamento la molestia.

 **-** Pierda cuidado princesa, en este momento estábamos hablando de que al fin hemos recibido noticias de la Prisión de las Sombras.

 **-** Dice que hoy ejecutarán a los prisioneros.

 **-** Exacto, y se necesita la presencia de uno de nosotros. Por eso me dispongo a ir yo. Partiré en este momento, pues será un camino muy largo. Así que con su permiso, me retiro.

Dicho esto, el líder del consejo se fue del lugar dejando a los demás seguir con la reunión y minutos después todos se fueron.

...

En los rincones mas profundos del desierto de Lanayru se encontraba la Prisión de las Sombras, lugar donde todo ser maligno de Hyrule era enviado ahí a pagar por sus crímenes, que dependiendo de estos, se les sentenciaba a diferentes castigos que eran, pasar el resto de la eternidad hay; ser enviado al reino crepuscular, lugar donde siglos atrás eran desterrados aquellos que tuvieran el deseo de hacerse con la trifuerza para ellos mismos; o ser sentenciados a muerte.

En ese lugar se encontraban encerrados dos de los seres mas malignos en toda la historia de Hyrule: el brujo Vaati, y el señor de los demonios, Grahim, quienes después de muchos siglos habían sido sentenciados a la muerte.

 **-** No puedo creer que después de tantos siglos, aun siga aquí encerrado contigo. En momentos como estos, es cuando deseo mas la muerte que pasar otro siglo encerrado en esta maldita prisión contigo.

 **-** ¡Quieres dejar de quejarte!, pues ese debería ser yo. Te das cuenta de que si paso otro maldito siglo aquí, este lugar terminara por arruinar mi belleza. Por suerte para los dos eso llegara a su fin.

 **-** Aun dudo si tu plan servirá, y aunque así fuera, ¿que oportunidad tenemos de matar a aquel maldito del elegido?. Que te hace pensar que lo derrotaremos, si ni en sus vidas pasadas, lo hemos logrado.

 **-** Solo lo dices por que a ti te venció dos veces y cuando sólo verá un mocoso de diez años. Pero ese no es nuestro objetivo...

 **-** ¿Que?, ese no es nuestro objetivo, creí que este plan tuyo era especialmente por eso...

 **-** ¡Ese no es nuestro objetivo, por ahora!.

 **-** Entonces, ¿cual es?.

 **-** Por el momento solo concéntrate en querer ser libre de esta prisión.

Después de unos minutos cuatro guardias fueron a la celda donde se encontraban los dos para llevarlos al Patíbulo del Desierto, donde se llevaría acabó la ejecución de los dos demonios.

Una vez hay, encadenaron a los dos a una pared. Luego un guardia abrió una de las puertas del lugar, dejando pasar al que parecía ser el verdugo, quien de su espalda saco dos grandes espadas y elevándolas para dar comienzo a la ejecución.

En el mismo lugar, se encontraban las siente sabios, junto con el ministro Samuel y un montón de caballeros, quienes eran los testigos de la ejecución de los demonios.

 **-** ¡Sabios de Hyrule!, ¡ministro del castillo y soldados!. Estamos aquí para presenciar la muerte de dos de los peores enemigos de Hyrule, Vaati, el brujo minish, y Grahim, el señor de los demonios - exclamo el verdugo.

Dicho esto se escucharon aplausos de todos los presentes, para luego elevar las dos espadas y apuntando a los dos demonios. Cuando las armas fueron lanzadas hacia ellos, Grahim, movió la cabeza indicándole a su compañero que era el momento de actuar.

Entonces Vaati, saco de su manga una llave que le había quitado al carcelero anteriormente. Usando la llave, abrió las cadenas que lo retenían dejándolo totalmente libre, y luego repitiendo la misma acción liberado a Grahim.

 **-** Ahora si, que comience la fiesta.

Dijo, Vaati, agarrando una de las espadas y poniéndose en posición de ataque. Seguido de este, Grahim tomo al verdugo con una mano y lo lanzo a una columna del lugar, para después tomar una de las espadas y se la encajo en el abdomen del verdugo.

Los sabios y el ministro, quedaron sorprendidos con la facilidad con la que el demonio acabo con el verdugo, y en especial, el como se liberaron. Pero aun así los caballeros no se quedaron con los brazos cruzados, pues estos al ver esta escena se llenaron de valor y desenvainaron sus espadas para dar comienzo a la pelea. Pero para sorpresa de todos, antes de que los soldados hicieran algún movimiento, estos fueron desintegrados por un rayo provocado por Vaati, quien disfrutaba de los gritos de dolor de los soldados, como si fuera música para sus oídos.

Mientras que Grahim, con sus poderes empezó a destruir todo el lugar, y a cualquiera que se le pusiera en su camino.

 **-** Esto es mas fácil de lo que pensé.

 **-** Estoy de acuerdo contigo, igual que quitarle a un deku su flor.

Entonces, fue que el ministro al igual que los soldados desenvaino su espada y preparo su escudo, el cual en cuanto vio que el brujo lo ataco, inmediata mente se cubrió con el escudo con la parte de la madera. Vaati al ver esto, de su túnica saco el tan dichoso gorro mágico de los minish, el cual lo guardo hay desde que lo encerraron.

Los sabios al ver esto se reunieron para atacar al brujo, pero este se esfumo y luego volvió a aparecer atrás de ellos y usando la espada, dio una estocada a uno de ellos, desintegrandolo por completo.

Grahim quien vio una oportunidad cuando los sabios estaban distraídos, agarro a uno por el hombro y rápida mente le encajo la espada, y al igual que el otro, se desintegro sin dejar ningún rastro. El ministro al ver esto se abalanzo a Grahim tratando de derribarlo, sin embargo el plan no le silo como lo esperaba, pues de inmediato el enemigo se volteo agarrándolo del brazo y arrojándolo asía una pared para luego embestirlo causando que barias rocas rosen y se encajen en la piel del ministro dejándolo totalmente herido. Cuando Grahim se preparaba para volver a realizar su ataque, se sorprendió al ver que su enemigo se zafo fácilmente de la pared en la que hace un momento estaba atorado y haciendo uso de una semilla duku se esfumo del lugar.

 **-** ¡Maldita sea!, lo e perdido.

\- Si,si, quieres dejar de lamentarte, mejor ayúdame acá.

 **-** No los mates, estos cinco viejos nos van a ser de utilidad.

...

Afuera del Patíbulo, se encontraba el ministro, alejándose cada vez mas y dirigiéndose al castillo para informar al rey lo que había pasado. Al llegar al castillo, los soldados al ver al ministro demasiado herido, inmediatamente abrieron las puertas para que entrase. Una vez adentro, difícilmente bajo del caballo, para después de unos minutos presenciar la llegada del rey y la princesa quienes fueron informados rápidamente de la llegada del ministro.

 **-** !Ministro¡, que fue lo que paso - pregunto el rey realmente impactado al ver las condiciones en las que se encontraba el ministro.

 **-** Los... prisioneros... están... libres...

 **-** !¿Que?¡ - dijeron al unisono el Rey y la princesa

 **-** Lo que escucharon... Vaati y Grahim... están... libres...

Los presentes no podían creer lo que el ministro les estaba diciendo, pues era imposible que dos de los peores enemigos de Hyrule estuvieran libres. En ese momento ambos decidieron dejar ese pensamiento de lado, y concentrarse en el ministro que no se veía nada bien.

 **-** Tranquilo ministro, traeré a los mejores médicos del castillo para...

 **-** No, ya es muy tarde, para mi... e perdido mucha sangre ya en el camino... solo vine aquí para informarles...

Después de esas palabras, el ministro cerro los ojos para no volverlos a abrir nunca. Cuando al fin todo rastro de vida se esfumo en el, la princesa y el rey se fueron del lugar para después dejar pasar a los doctores listos para llevarse el cuerpo del ministro.

...

Mientras tanto en el Patíbulo del Desierto se encontraban Vaati y Grahim pensando en su siguiente movida.

 **-** Entonces cuando planeas decirme todo lo que tramas.

 **-** Hay Vaati, que impaciente eres, si tan solo te calmaras tal vez algún día seas igual de bello que yo.

 **-** Pff, como sea afeminado, al menos dime cual es la siguiente movida.

 **-** Créeme cuando te digo que cuando te lo diga, la espera valdrá la pena...

* * *

 ** _Hola q tal, aquí estoy otra vez con un nuevo cap. Realmente no tengo nada que decir por ahora así que simplemente, espero que les allá gustado el capitulo, y lo aria mas largo aun pero ya me duelen los dedos de tanto escribir y yo supongo que con esto es mas que suficiente así que sin nada mas que decir, cuídense y coman frutas y verduras. Ja,ja,ja, no ya enserio, hasta l a próxima, chao._**


	4. Capitulo 4 Conociendo tu destino

**Capitulo 4. Conociendo tu destino**

Ya eran las 9:00 pm de ese mismo día. Después de que el ministro fue enterrado, le habían contado lo sucedido a Link, quien ya se había instalado en el castillo.

En ese momento, Link se encontraba terminando un entrenamiento con el general quien en poco tiempo se volvieron amigos.

 **-** Uf, valla, eres bueno.

 **-** Tu tampoco lo haces mal, aunque aun así, necesitas mejorar esa resistencia, veo que te has cansado muy rápido. Bueno ya se hace tarde deberíamos ir a descansar.

 **-** Tu ve, yo me voy a quedar aquí un poco mas.

 **-** Esta bien, solo no te quedes tan tarde, ok.

 **-** No te prometo nada.

 **-** Bueno, en ese cazo, hasta luego Link.

 **-** Hasta luego Andrew.

Dicho esto Andrew se retiró del lugar dejando a Link en el campo de entrenamiento, mientras alguien lo estaba observando.

 **-** Seas quien seas, sal de tu escondi...

Cuando Link se dio la vuelta vio a la princesa quien supuso, era la que lo observaba.

 **-** P-Princesa, ¿que hace aquí?.

 **-** Lo mismo que tu, vengo a entrenar.

 **-** ¿Entrenar?.

 **-** Si... Link ¿puedo confiar en ti?.

 **-** S-si.

 **-** Bien, mira, aparte de escaparme del castillo, también vengo aquí a entrenar con la espada en secreto. Por favor no le digas a nadie, ni siquiera a mi padre.

 **-** Pierda cuidado princesa, le juro que de mi no saldrá ni una palabra – respondió dedicándole una sonrisa.

 **-** Gracias Link – dijo devolviéndole el gesto – entonces, esta bien si te acompaño.

 **-** Por supuesto, dígame, ¿que tanto sabe sobre el manejo de la espada?.

 **-** No mucho en realidad, siempre e tenido que aprender por mi misma.

 **-** Bien, entonces comenzaremos con lo básico. Póngase en pose de ataque – la princesa obedeció al joven y se puso en posición de ataque desenvainando una fina hoja con una empuñadura de oro con una gema en el centro.

En cuanto la princesa se puso en posición, el joven le hizo una seña indicándole que atacara, acción que rápidamente fue bloqueada por el poniendo su espada entre el y la espada de la princesa.

La princesa quien quedo un poco aturdida por el choque intenso de las dos espadas, retrocedió unos pasos, oportunidad que Link aprovechó para atacarla, pero fue detenido por el choque de las espadas.

Cuando la princesa se recupero, trato de volver a atacar al joven quien lo esquivo dando un salto lateral y eventualmente atacarla cuando nuevamente sus intenciones fuero negadas una vez mas por el encuentro de las espadas.

Mientras sus espadas seguían en su encuentro, ambos empezaron a analizar detenidamente a su contrincante. Por el lado de la princesa, no pudo encontrar un punto débil que pudiera usar en su contra pues el joven se cubría muy bien hasta que se dio cuenta que el joven se veía agotado, y si seguía forcejeando su ataque pronto perdería el equilibrio.

Por otra parte, Link pudo observar algunos putos débiles de su contrincante pero lo único que le impedía efectuar su ataque era ver que la princesa ponía suficiente fuerza en su agarre, cosa que lo preocupo al pensar que la princesa se había dado cuenta de el cansancio que traía por su anterior entrenamiento con el general.

Link mientras seguía en sus pensamientos, había olvidado poner fuerza ante el ataque de la princesa quien al ver la oportunidad uso todas sus fuerzas y derribo al joven poniendo su espada cerca de su cuello dando a conocer que la pelea había acabado.

 **-** Parece que gane – dijo estirándole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

 **-** No se vale, ya estaba cansado – respondió aceptando la ayuda de la princesa.

 **-** Si, lo que digas.

Cuando Link se puso de pie, los dos se fueron a sentar a una banca que estaba cerca del lugar.

 **-** Exactamente, ¿desde cuando hace esto?.

 **-** ¿Disculpa?.

 **-** Ya sabe, practicar en secreto con la espada, escabullirte del palacio, hacerte de la princesa rebelde... ¿desde cuando lo haces?.

La princesa no sabia si responderle al joven, pues por un lado, apenas se conocían, pero por otro, la princesa empezaba a confiar ciegamente en el, por el hecho de que la rescato del problema de la noche anterior envés de secuestrarla o pedir un rescate y además, vio total sinceridad en su mirada al decirle que su secreto estaba a salvo con el.

Sin pensarlo ni un minuto mas, la princesa se decidió a contarle todo a Link.

 **-** Lo de escaparme del castillo, lo empece a los trece años, pero en ese entonces, solo era salir a la ciudadela, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, decidí salir a la pradera de Hyrule, y sobre el entrenamiento... lo empece hace dos años.

 **-** ¿Hay... alguna razón por lo que lo haga?.

Ante la pregunta del joven, la princesa solo giro la cabeza dándole a entender que no quería hablar del tema.

 **-** Oh, lo lamento, eso no es de mi incumbencia, yo solo... – las palabras del joven fueron detenidas al oír que la princesa estaba llorando haciendo que Link se alarme – ¡princesa!, ¿se encuentra bien?.

Al momento que dijo esto, Zelda se recargo en el hombro de Link haciendo que este se sorprenda ante el acto de la princesa, pero guiado por sus impulsos, la rodeo por la espalda con sus brazos en un abrazo para que dejara de llorar.

 **-** Es por mi madre – respondió en voz baja.

 **-** ¿Que?.

 **-** La razón por la que hago esto... es por mi madre. Desde el día que la perdí, supe que los seres de la oscuridad fueron los responsables. Por eso en estos momentos por los que Hyrule esta pasando por un momento difícil, e decidido aprender a manejar la espada para poder defenderme.

 **-** Princesa... yo, no se que decir, pero... solo le digo, que... tiene todo mi apoyo.

 **-** ¿En cerio? – dijo sorprendida.

 **-** Si... en todo lo que usted necesite, tenga por seguro que cuenta con mi apoyo.

 **-** Gracias, Link – respondió mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Después de esas palabras, ambos jóvenes se quedaron viendo el cielo por unos minutos.

 **-** Link, hay algo que quiero pedirte.

 **-** Claro, de que se trata.

 **-** ¿Me ayudarías a entrenar?.

Sin pensar ni un segundo la respuesta, Link estaba decidido a ayudar en lo que sea a la princesa, así que en respuesta, el joven asintió dándole una pequeña sonrisa a la princesa quien le devolvió el gesto.

...

Mientras tanto en el Patíbulo del Desierto se encontraban los dos demonios listos para ejecutar su siguiente movida.

 **-** Tengo que admitir, que estoy impresionado por el plan.

 **-** Ya vez, ahora es el momento de el paso dos del plan. Trae a los cinco viejos, es hora de que hagan su parte – ordeno el señor de los demonios.

 **-** Enseguida – dicho esto se retiro del lugar para ir por los sabios.

 **-** Pronto ese bastardo dejara de ser un problema para todos...

...

A la mañana siguiente, Link se encontraba con el capitán listo para empezar con su entrenamiento.

 **-** Muy bien chico, ¿estas listo? - pregunto el capitán.

 **-** Si - respondió ya impaciente.

 **-** Bien, el entrenamiento sera así, tienes que derrotar a cuatro rondas de caballeros. Si lo logras, seras parte de la guardia, así que, ve al campo de entrenamiento, en un momento te alcanzo.

Dicho esto, Link se despidió del capitán haciendo una reverencia para luego ir al campo de entrenamiento.

Una vez ahí, espero al capitán, quien después de unos minutos llego junto con el general, el rey y la princesa.

Link, al ver que estos tres acompañaban al capitán, temió que estos tengan que supervisar el entrenamiento.

 **-** Bien Link, es hora de empezar. El rey, el general y la princesa se encargaran de supervisar tu entrenamiento, eso quiere decir que aunque logres superar las rondas, ellos decidirán si eres capas de quedarte, bien.

Ante ello, Link asintió en respuesta, y luego unas puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a siete soldados armados con espadas y escudos.

 **-** ¡Que empiece la primera ronda!.

Dicho esto, los caballeros se pusieron en posición de ataque mientras que los presentes se pusieron fuera del campo de batalla, en ese momento Link se dio cuenta de que no llevaba armas ni algo que lo proteja.

Sin más opciones, el joven alzo sus puños como único método de ataque.

Los caballeros al ponerse cerca del joven, empezaron a lanzar diferentes ataque hacia el, cuando una de las espadas rozo con el brazo del joven dándose cuenta de que las espadas eran reales.

Al ver esto un soldado estaba apunto de atacar a Link, hasta que este lo esquivo dando un salto atrás y rápidamente le dio un golpe en la cara al soldado dejándolo un poco aturdido, momento que Link aprovecho para quitarle el escudo y volvió a golpearlo en la cabeza esta vez dejándolo inconsciente.

Los otros caballeros al ver a su compañero ser derribado, blandieron sus espadas para atacar al joven quien en el ultimo momento se cubrió con el escudo dejando a los soldados aturdidos por el impacto de sus armas contra el escudo.

Nuevamente Link golpeo a tres de ellos en la cabeza para dejarlos inconscientes y luego hacer lo mismo con los otros.

En cuanto los soldados cayeron derrotados, los cuatro presentes se sorprendieron al ver la sencillez con la que el joven había derrotado a sus adversarios, en especial el capitán que nunca se imagino que dicha técnica fuera capaz de acabar con los soldados.

Inmediatamente, el capitán saliendo de su asombro, jaló una palanca abriendo de nuevo la puerta dejando pasar esta vez a ocho caballeros, que a diferencia de los otros, estos llevaban arcos y unas dagas atadas a la cintura, pero carecían de protección para moverse ágilmente.

En cuanto los arqueros se hicieron presentes, uno de ellos lanzo un flecha hacia Link, quien la rechazo por medio del escudo

Luego los arqueros se posicionaron en diferentes lugares mientras le lanzaban flechas a Link quien las esquivaba o bloqueaba con el escudo. Entonces fue que agarro una de las espadas que estaban en el suelo y en un acto rápido, desvío una de las flechas, que sin que el lo hubiera planeado, la flecha se clavo en la pierna de uno, dejándolo totalmente invalido.

Link, a pesar de la impresión al haber herido al soldado por accidente, se acerco a el rápidamente y lo golpeo con el escudo para que caiga.

Cuando otro se dirigía a el para atacarlo, Link volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento, pero para su desgracia, el soldado esquivo el ataque para luego sacar una de sus dagas para atacarlo, pero consiguiendo solamente que esta rozara con la pierna de su adversario.

Involuntariamente, Link agarro con fuerza la espada y asesto un golpe en el abdomen del arquero y luego darle un golpe en la espalda y dejarlo en el suelo.

Los otros seis que quedaban lanzaron desesperados varias flechas con la esperanza de que alguna de ellas se clavara en el chico, pero lo único que consiguieron fue frenar su avance.

Link, al ver que no dejaban de dispararle, agarro un arco y flechas. Puso una flecha en el arco y al momento que disparo se acordó que no sabia usar el arco, pero que para su sorpresa la flecha se clavo en el brazo de uno haciendo que este dispare una flecha a su compañero y este a otro haciendo que caigan en forma de domino, cosa que sorprendió a los presentes y que causo que el general soltara una risa que luego fue reprendida por la mirada de sus superiores posarse en el.

Cuando los caballeros cayeron el capitán, nuevamente jalo la palanca para abrir las puertas y dejando pasar ahora a tres soldados, pero estos llevaban una armadura que los cubría totalmente de los pies a la cabeza, y llevando unas grandes espadas con un escudo de metal con el fondo de color azul y con el emblema de Hyrule en el centro.

Link se quedo totalmente impactado al ver a sus siguientes contrincantes pues no tenia idea de como iba a derrotarlos o al menos hacerles un poco de daño.

Cuando los soldados se acercaron a el uno levanto su espada listo para atacarlo, inmediatamente Link se cubrió con su escudo pero para su sorpresa al impactar el arma contra el escudo, la fuerza del arma fue tan grande que lanzo al joven por los aires y estrellándose contra una pared.

Para cuando se recuperó del ataque, Link vio que su escudo estaba totalmente destrozado dejando nada más el asa, cosa que preocupo a Link pues no se imagino que tal impacto fuera capaz de destruir el escudo.

Mientras todavía seguía en sus pensamientos, los caballeros se acercaron a el y lo rodearon para atacarlo. Nuevamente uno de ellos alzo su espada para atacarlo, pero esta vez haciendo uso de sus reflejos, se agacho para que el arma no le hiciera daño alguno, y para sorpresa de todos, el arma impacto contra la cabeza de uno de los caballeros dejándolo fuera de combate.

Al ver que los otros dos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a su compañero caer Link agarro el escudo de metal como nueva protección y cuando estaba dispuesto a atacar a los soldados, estos reaccionaron y alzaron sus espadas para devolverle el ataque. Al ver esto, rápidamente se cubrió con el escudo haciendo que las espadas choquen contra este.

Cuando estos impactaron, la fuerza con la que habían atacado los caballeros mas la dureza del metal fueron suficiente como para derribar a los soldados y a Link.

El capitán al ver a este ultimo en el suelo, estaba dispuesto a dar por derrotado al joven, hasta que para sorpresa de todos, Link se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad pero demostrando que podía continuar.

Cuando el capitán iba a volver a jalar la palanca, fue detenido por el rey.

 **-** Ya hemos tomado la decisión.

Dicho esto, todos los presentes se dirigieron a donde se encontraba Link para decirle la decisión que habían tomado.

 **-** Link, ya hemos tomado una decisión. Has demostrado ser capaz de ser parte de la guardia del castillo - le dijo el general.

 **-** Bueno, eso explica porque no me pusieron la siguiente ronda.

 **-** Acompáñame a la armería, hay te entregaré tu uniforme y armas. Rey, princesa, capitán, nos retiramos – luego los dos se retiraron del lugar para ir a la armería.

...

En el Patíbulo del Desierto, el señor de los demonios se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos del lugar mientras por mas que lo quisiera no podía dejar de pensar en la única persona que tanto odiaba, aquel que estropeo sus planes y haciendo que lo encerraran en aquella prisión durante tantos siglos.

 **-** Juro, que cuando te vuelva a ver, las cosas serán diferentes – dijo Grahim para si mismo.

Paso varios minutos caminando hasta que escucho la voz del brujo llamarlo.

 **-** Grahim, fui a ver a los ancianos y se re usan a revelar la ubicación de la prisión.

 **-** Ya me lo esperaba. Creen que ocultando las cosas salvaran a su patético pueblo. Bueno vamos a ver si cambian de opinión.

Dicho esto los dos demonios se dirigieron a donde estaban encerrados los sabios para poder sacarles información.

 **-** Muy bien cinco idiotas, es hora de que revelen la ubicación de la prisión.

 **-** ¿Que te hace pensar que te daremos su ubicación? - dijo uno de los sabios.

 **-** Lo van a hacer, por que sino su amado pueblo de Hyrule, sufrirá las consecuencias.

 **-** No importa lo que hagas, el héroe elegido acabará contigo - exclamo otro.

 **-** El héroe elegido dices, ja que patético. Conoces la historia de la era de la oscuridad, ¿si?. ¿Sabes porque se llama así?, ¿sera por la catastrófica guerra que tuvo Hyrule?, ¿por la gran devastación de el reino en ese entonces?, ¿por la perdida de miles de vidas inocentes en la guerra?, o ya se, tal vez por la ausencia de aquel héroe elegido, y que gracias a eso toda la gente que debió proteger sufrió durante muchos años. Si nos dan la ubicación, prometo que no le aremos demasiado daño a la gente. Se han preguntado porque se fue. La trifuerza es capas de corromper a cualquiera, hasta al mas puro de los hombres...

 **-** Tus palabras no son mas que pura blasfemia.

 **-** Bueno si eso es lo que crees. Regresaremos mas tarde y para entonces, espero que cooperen – luego los dos salieron del lugar.

 **-** Necesitamos avisar al rey, debemos decirle que tiene que encontrar rápidamente al héroe.

...

Sentado en el escritorio de su despacho, se encontraba el rey revisando unos papeles de comercio del castillo cuando fue interrumpido por el llamado de una voz familiar en su cabeza.

 **-** _¿_ _Daphnes_ _me_ _escuchas?_

 **-** _Sabio_ _de_ _la_ _luz_ _te_ _escucho_ _, ¿que_ _sucede?_

 **-** _No_ _se_ _si_ _ya_ _te_ _has_ _enterado_ _pero_ _Grahim_ _y_ _Vaati_ _están_ _libres._

 **-** _Si_ _me_ _entere_ _por_ _parte_ _del_ _fallecido_ _ministro_ _Samuel_

 **-** _El_ _ministro_ _esta_ _muerto?._

 **-** _Sí_ _lamentablemente_ _solo_ _pudo_ _avisarnos._

\- _Es_ _una_ _pena_ _pero_ _hay_ _algo_ _importante_ _que_ _necesito_ _que_ _hagas_

 **-** _¿De_ _que_ _se_ _trata?_

 **-** _Ahora_ _más_ _que_ _nunca_ _es_ _importante_ _que_ _encuentres_ _al_ _héroe_ _elegido._

 **-** _¿Que?_ _Por favor_ _eso_ _no_ _es mas_ _que_ _una_ _mentira,_ _si_ _se_ _trata_ _de_ _una_ _guerra_ _Hyrule_ _ya_ _a_ _pasado_ _por_ _eso_ _antes_ _y_ _nos_ _hemos_ _apañado_ _solos_

 **-** _No_ _Daphnes_ _ojala_ _pudiera_ _contártelo_ _todo_ _pero_ _por_ _ahora_ _solo_ _puedo_ _decirte_ _que_ _el_ _héroe_ _esta_ _más_ _cerca_ _de_ _lo_ _que_ _piensas._ _Puedo_ _sentir_ _que_ _su_ _alma_ _a_ _regresado_ _y_ _se_ _encuentra_ _en_ _Hyrule, s_ _olo_ _hazme_ _cazo_ _y_ _encuentralo._

Antes de que el rey pudiera contestarle, el sabio ya se había ido, dejando al rey totalmente confundido por la aclaración del sabio, pues por dos años había esta buscando a dicho héroe sin éxito alguno.

...

A la llegada de la noche se encontraba la princesa Zelda y el recién nombrado caballero del castillo Link en el campo de entrenamiento como lo había prometido el joven la noche anterior.

 **-** Bueno parece que domina la defensa, pero necesita poner mas firmeza al atacar y tratar de cubrir puntos débiles, pero fuera de eso va bien – dijo, sentándose en una banca.

 **-** Gracias, pero tu también debes de mejorar tu resistencia – respondió sentándose al lado del joven.

 **-** Si, ya me lo dijo Andrew.

 **-** Hablando de Andrew, he visto que se llevan muy bien.

 **-** Si, hasta a mi me sorprendió lo rápido que nos hicimos amigos.

Luego se formo un silencio mientras ambos miraban al cielo cuando Zelda decidió romperlo con una pregunta que la llenaba de dudas.

 **-** ¿Por que decidiste irte de Ordon?.

 **-** Bueno, desde que era un niño, siempre había soñado con saber que hay mas haya de Ordon, pues había oído a personas hablar de un reino llamado Hyrule. Pero, el único que me lo impedía era yo mismo, pues de ninguna manera abandonaría al pueblo que me crió durante catorce años, ni siquiera por mis mas anhelados sueños.

 **-** Y ¿porque cambiaste de opinión?.

A pesar de que Link no quería revelar la verdad a nadie, por el tiempo que llevaba de conocer a la princesa, vio que era alguien en la que podía confiar para revelar cualquier secreto. Sin pensarlo más, el joven tomo la decisión de responder a las dudas de la princesa.

 **-** Porque, hace cinco días, Moy me dijo que... mis padres eran de este lugar. Que mi padre era parte de la guardia del castillo – recordó con pesar aquel día de su cumpleaños donde Moy le había revelado por fin la verdad.

 **-** Y ¿por eso te uniste a la guardia?, para encontrar respuestas sobre tus padres, ¿cierto?.

 **-** Si, pero cuando me entere sobre la situación de Hyrule, decidí dejar eso de lado y hacer lo posible por defender las tierras a las que pertenezco... incluso si eso significa dar mi vida por ello – dijo con suma seriedad en sus palabras.

 **-** Vaya, de todos los reclutas que hemos tenido, ninguno había jurado proteger el reino con su vida, y los que lo han hecho, rápidamente abandonan su promesa, por eso mi padre y yo ya no creemos en aquellos hacen dicho juramento... pero confió que tus palabras sean ciertas.

 **-** Tenga por seguro que lo son. Daría mi vida por proteger el reino.

 **-** Link, de hecho, hay otra razón por la que estamos reclutando urgentemente nuevos caballeros.

 **-** ¿En cerio?

 **-** Si... ¿has escuchado la historia del héroe elegido por las diosas?.

 **-** No... no la e escuchado.

 **-** La historia dice que desde una época llamada la era de la diosa, existía un héroe el cual se decía que siempre regresaría cada vez que estas tierras se vean amenazadas por la oscuridad. Durante muchos años se conservo dicha creencia, hasta que llego una época, en la que cuando el pueblo de Hyrule mas lo necesitaba, no se vio ningún rastro de el, dejando a todos a su suerte. Milagrosamente, Hyrule pudo derrotar a la oscuridad, y desde ese momento, toda creencia, retrato, información e incluso su nombre, fue borrado de todas partes y apegándose a que Hyrule siempre se a valido por si mismo sin la ayuda de nadie y convirtiendo dicha leyenda en una mentira. Ahora que el reino se esta viendo amenazado otra vez, mi papá y yo teníamos la esperanza de encontrar al héroe, pero no hemos tenido éxito.

El joven empezó a analizar todo lo que había dicho la princesa, sin creerse que un héroe en el que todos confiaban los allá abandonado de esa forma.

 **-** Yo creo que debe haber alguna razón por la que los abandonó.

 **-** En realidad ya no se que creer, con tanto que esta pasando, sin mencionar que dos de los peores enemigos de Hyrule están sueltos y todavía no se allá rastro del héroe, me hacen difícil creer en aquella leyenda.

 **-** Bien... se hace tarde, deberíamos irnos a descansar.

 **-** Esta bien, nos vemos mañana Link, adiós – dicho esto salio de el capo de entrenamiento seguida por Link para después tomar caminos diferentes a sus habitaciones.

...

Cuando la princesa estaba apunto de entrar a su habitación, fue interrumpida por el llamado de su padre.

 **-** Zelda, ¿que haces afuera?.

 **-** Yo... no podía dormir, y fui a dar un paseo a los jardines del castillo.

 **-** Esta bien, que descanses.

 **-** Gracias, que descanses papá.

\- Hija, de hecho, hay algo que debo decirte – dijo interrumpiendo nuevamente el paso de la princesa a sus aposentos haciendo que se de la vuelta para escuchar lo que su padre tenia que decirle – Hace unas horas hable con el Sabio de la luz, diciéndome que... tenemos que encontrar al héroe.

 **-** ¿Que? – dijo sorprendida.

 **-** Así es, me dijo que debemos encontrarlo lo mas rápido posible, pues también me dijo que siente su presencia aquí en Hyrule.

 **-** ¿En cerio? Y ¿en que parte de Hyrule se encuentra?.

 **-** No lo se, dijo que por el momento no nos podía contar mas cosa. Espero que no corran peligro, ellos también estaban presentes cuando escaparon Grahim y Vaati.

 **-** Como quisiera que la información sobre el héroe no se allá borrado, así seria mas fácil encontrarlo.

 **-** Lo se, pero ya no podemos hacer nada, lo mejor sera empezar la búsqueda mañana.

 **-** ¿Pero como vamos reconocer que lo hemos encontrado? No sabemos cual es su nombre, o que es lo que lo caracteriza, no tenemos nada.

 **-** Ya pensaremos en algo, pero por lo mientras debemos empezar a reclutar a nuevos soldados. Bueno eso era todo, que descanses.

 **-** Esta bien, que descanses.

Una vez terminada la conversación, la princesa entro a su habitación para ir a acostarse y entregarse al sueño sin poder dejar de preguntarse quien sera aquel héroe y en donde se encuentra, sin saber que estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba...

...

Acostado en su cama estaba Link quien no podía conciliar el sueño, pues por alguna razón no dejaba de pensar en la princesa desde la noche anterior en el campo de entrenamiento, donde dejo que la princesa desahogara su llanto en su hombro y como la abrazaba con sus manos por la espalda mientras la observaba, acción que sin saber el porque, no quería que acabara.

 **-** ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?, y ¿por qué no quería que se acabara ese momento? - dijo para si mismo cubriéndose la cara con sus manos - es como... si ya la conociera. Tal vez solo deba dar un paseo - dicho esto se levanto de la cama, se dirigió a la puerta para salir de su habitación y luego salir del castillo.

...

Una vez que se encontraba en la pradera de Hyrule empezó a caminar por todo el lugar sin rumbo alguno, y cada vez mas perdiendo de vista el castillo, observando el paisaje sin siquiera importarle a donde se dirigía, pues sin embargo aun no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquella imagen de la noche anterior con la princesa.

Después de varios minutos caminando, Link había llegado a un lugar de la pradera ya muy lejos del castillo y de cualquier pueblo cercano, pero aun así no dejo de caminar mientras se sumergía cada vez mas en sus pensamientos hasta que por fin se detuvo al llegar a la entrada de un extraño bosque frondoso. Se sentó en una roca y en ese momento reemplazo todo pensamiento sobre la princesa y lo cambio al sacar de una bolsa de su pantalón, la foto de sus padres que Moy le había dado el día de su cumpleaños.

Sin poder evitarlo, soltó una lágrima al recordar nuevamente el día que su madre había muerto y aquellos días en los que por las noches no podía evitar recordar una y otra vez aquellos sucesos, pues era algo que no podía y no quería olvidar, pero también recordó los buenos momentos que paso en Ordon junto con su amiga Ilia que siempre lo apoyaba en cualquier momento.

Para desgracia del chico, cuando termino de observar la imagen, alzo su cabeza y se sorprendió al ver a un gran ejercito de bocoblins y moblins acompañados por lizalfos y estalfos que por lo que supo se dirigía al castillo pues vio que iban por el camino por el que el había llegado a ese bosque. Sin perder un minuto mas se levanto de la roca y rápidamente se fue corriendo devuelta al castillo a alertar a los demás.

Cuando Link por fin llego, para su suerte los enemigos todavía no se hacían presentes. Entro al castillo y se dirigió al cuarto de su amigo Andrew quien respondió rápidamente al llamado de Link a su puerta.

 **-** Link ¿Qué haces aquí?, son las 12:45 de la mañana y ¿por qué parece que corriste de aquí a la Villa Kakariko?.

 **-** Andrew, lo que pasa es que salí a dar un paseo por la pradera cuando de repente vi a un ejercito de bocoblins, moblins, lizalfos y estalfos que se dirigen acá.

 **-** ¿En enserio?...

Antes de que el general pudiera terminar de hablar, un sonido de un cuerno de bocoblin se escucho por todo el lugar alertando a los dos jóvenes y a todos en el castillo obligándolos a ver a los intrusos que se encontraban a las afueras de la ciudadela.

En cuanto todos despertaron, el rey rápidamente fue a uno de los balcones de su habitación para ver lo que pasaba sorprendiéndose al ver a todo el ejército de monstruos afuera de la ciudadela pero en especial al ver que solo se quedaban en su lugar parados sin hacer absolutamente nada.

En ese momento un moblin se puso enfrente de todos y en sus manos tomo un orbe que al momento que el moblin lo hizo presente, este proyectó una gran imagen de uno de los demonios; Vaati el brujo minish.

 **-** Saludos pueblo de Hyrule - saludo haciendo una reverencia fingida - iré directo al punto, se estarán preguntando el porque de el ataque a estas horas de la noche, bueno para ser sincero a mi tampoco me gusta esto así que para no complicarnos tanto, el motivo de esto es para que me entreguen inmediatamente lo que estoy buscando... entréguenme al héroe elegido y prometo que sus vidas estarán perdonadas.

Ante las palabras del villano, todo el pueblo quedo totalmente confuso, pues como ellos creían que el héroe no existía, sin embargo el rey quien se había enterado por parte del Sabio de la luz que el héroe se encontraba presente en Hyrule.

 **-** Ah, ya veo, no saben que su héroe se encuentra presente entre ustedes he, entonces me parece que tendré que encontrarlo por mi mismo - dicho esto el brujo alzo su mano y empezó a buscar a dicho héroe.

Fue entonces que un presentimiento invadió al rey diciéndole que tenia que huir del lugar cuanto antes, pero paralizado por la sorpresa al ver que lo que de lo que era anteriormente la imagen del enemigo, usando su magia empezó a materializarse dejando ver al verdadero brujo minish mientras se dirigía lentamente asía los soldados.

Todos los soldados estaban asustados al hacerse a la idea de que elija incorrectamente a uno y lo mate. Link al igual que los demás empezó a caminar hacia atrás hasta que se detuvo al chocar con una pared pero inesperadamente de esta salió una mano que lo jalo adentro de la pared sin que nadie se diera cuenta de aquello.

Justo cuando empezaba a sentir cada vez mas cerca la esencia del héroe, esta repentinamente esta se esfumo, cosa que molesto en sobremanera al brujo, pero a la vez gracia al saber que su enemigo se había ido como un cobarde.

 **-** Ja, ha escapado, no me sorprende, igual de cobarde que en vidas pasadas - dijo para si mismo - bueno supongo que gracias a su cobardía no me queda mas de otra que acabar con todos ustedes. Creen que es fácil ir a un lugar sin obtener lo que quieres y luego irte con las manos vacías, si voy a estar aquí es mejor aprovechar.

Cuando el brujo termino de hablar alzo sus brazos y de ellos empezaron a salir una ráfaga de rayos que destruían todo lo que pusiera en su camino. Los aldeanos totalmente aterrados empezaron a correr por todos lados. Algunos lograron abandonar la ciudadela pero otros eran masacrados por los enemigos o incluso desintegrados por los rayos que emanaban de las manos del brujo, acción que fue detenida por el general quien lo había golpeado con una roca en la cabeza cosa que molesto al brujo e inmediatamente se abalanzo asía Andrew pero este lo esquivo dando un salto a la derecha y desenvainando su espada para comenzar con un duelo contra Vaati.

Al verse amenazado, Vaati apareció una espada debajo de su túnica y aceptando el reto del general posiciono su espada frente a la de su rival y luego alzarla para dar el primer ataque pero siendo bloqueado por su enemigo.

Mientras tanto los demás soldados incluyendo a el capitán empezaron a atacar a los demás enemigos, defendiendo a los civiles para que pudieran abandonar la ciudadela y a pesar de que el enemigo iba cayendo poco a poco también había muchas bajas de los caballeros temiendo que tarde o temprano el enemigo ponga la batalla al revés.

Paralizados por la batalla que se estaba llevando acabo, se encontraban el rey y la princesa observando con pesar la macabra escena, pero en especial la princesa quien preocupada no encontraba rastro de Link en la batalla, hasta que supo que tenia que huir del lugar, pues su vida corría peligro si se quedaba ahí, así que haciendo caso a sus instintos se retiro con rapidez.

...

Link quien seguía a merced de aquella extraña mano se preguntaba a donde lo estaba llevando y en especial si se trataba de un amigo o enemigo. Cuando sintió que la mano dejaba de moverse esta se abrió dejando libre al joven que sentía que de pronto se le acabaría el oxigeno.

Cuando se recupero vio a su alrededor que se encontraba en una habitación desconocida, alumbrada por unas cuantas velas en las esquinas, con unas ventanas decoradas y unas cortinas de color morado con un extraño símbolo en ellas.

\- Bienvenido seas joven Link - dijo una extraña voz femenina.

 **-** ¿Q-quien es usted?, ¿c-como sabe mi nombre? - pregunto sorprendido mientras se ponía de pie.

\- Déjame presentarme, yo soy Impa, de la raza sheikah - respondió posicionándose cerca de una vela para que el joven la pudiera ver mejor.

Impa, es una joven de veintinueve años, de pelo blanco amarrado en una cola de caballo con un hilo de pelo del lado derecho, sus ojos eran de color carmesí, de piel un poco bronceada, vestía con un traje de color azul ajustado sin mangas con un cinturón de plata y con un emblema en el pecho que representaba un ojo con una lágrima debajo, (el cual era el mismo emblema que el de las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas) llevaba también unas botas de plata que la llegaban abajo de la rodilla y unos guantes hechos del mismo material que las botas y el cinturón que le llegaban a los hombros.

Link quedo completamente impactado al ver a la mujer, en especial al oír la raza de la que esta provenía pues jamás había escuchado el nombre de tal raza. En ese momento empezó a preguntarse la razón por la que se encontraba hay.

 **-** Debes estarte preguntando el porque te traje aquí ¿cierto?. Bueno tus dudas serán resueltas, pero antes hay cosas que necesito mostrarte. Sígueme - se dirigió a una puerta, la abrió y luego le indico al joven que saliera.

Una vez fuera de la habitación, la sheika bajo por unas escaleras q estaban a la derecha y luego indicándole al chico que la siguiera para luego salir por otra puerta que llevaba a fuera de la que parecía ser una casa. Al salir de la casa Link observo incrédulo que se encontraba en un pueblo que se parecía a la ciudadela de Hyrule pero un poco mas pequeña; las calles estaba alumbradas por unos faros a las esquinas de cada cuadra, los balcones de las casas estaban decoradas con unos banderines con el mismo símbolo que el que llevaba la sheika el cual supuso que se trataba de el emblema de aquella raza. Las calles del pueblo estaban repletas de negocios de comida, ropa, accesorios, y de vez en cuando de objetos de gran valor comercial.

La sheika al ver el asombro del chico con el pueblo se le dibujo una sonrisa.

 **-** Este es el pueblo de la raza de los Sheika. Somos una raza pacifica, protectora de lo que pasa en Hyrule. Normalmente nos ocultamos con las sombras, pues por el momento somos solo una raza extinta desde para ellos desde la época oscura. Nuestro deber es encontrar al héroe de las leyendas, almenos así era... pues por fin lo he encontrado.

 **-** ¿En cerio?, ¿Quién es? - pregunto ansioso por saber quien era el héroe.

 **-** Eres tu, tu eres el héroe elegido por las diosas, capaz de derrotar a las sombras que perturban Hyrule.

 **-** Ja, ja ,ja, no sabia que los sheika eran muy bromistas - dijo fingiendo risa, pero luego fue reprimida por la mirada seria de la sheika, indicándole que no se trataba de una broma - no, no puedo ser yo.

 **-** Si, tu eres el héroe elegido, solo tu y nadie mas.

Ante la confesión de la mujer, Link sin poder evitarlo, se desmayo por la sorpresa de saber que el era aquel héroe que la gente consideraba solo una mentira. Impa al ver la reacción de este, lo agarro antes de que impactara contra el suelo, para luego darle una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla derecha haciendo que este se reincorpore.

 **-** AUCH - exclamo mientras se sobaba la parte en la que había sido agredido - no puedo creer que yo soy el héroe elegido. Pero, ¿como es posible?.

 **-** Eso es algo que poco vas a descubrir, lo único que te puedo decir es que tu posees el alma de aquel héroe que existió desde hace mucho tiempo...

...

Mientras tanto, en la ciudadela, se seguía llevando acabo el ataque por parte del brujo Vaati quien para su desgracia, pudo ver como sus fuerzas iban cayendo cada vez mas y peor, que los soldados del castillo solo contaban con menos de veinte bajas, lo cual molesto en sobremanera.

 **-** No, no, no puede ser, ¡como es q pudieron acabar con todo mi ejercito sin dificultad!.

 **-** Parece que no eres tan fuerte como pensabas brujo de quinta.

Ante las palabras del general, el brujo creo un portal e inmediatamente abandono el lugar por medio de este. En cuanto el brujo desapareció los monstruos que lo acompañaban se evaporaron al igual que este.

Cuando el peligro acabo el general comenzó a buscar con la mirada a su amigo para ver si estaba bien, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no se encontraba con ellos cuando vio que la princesa se dirigía a el con rapidez.

 **-** ¡Andrew! has visto a Link.

 **-** No, no lo he visto desde que el villano empezó a atacar.

Ante la respuesta del general la princesa agacho la cabeza pensando que tal vez había muerto, pero luego esa idea se esfumo al ver que no había rastro de algún cuerpo sin vida perteneciente a Link. En ese momento se le vino a la mente la posibilidad de que aquella promesa que le había dicho hace unas horas era al igual que todo, una mentira y que para proteger su vida había huido del lugar.

 **-** _Sera que... abandono su promesa..._

* * *

 **Hola a todos, como están, espero que bien. Aquí esta el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Bueno eso es todo, cuídense y chao.**


	5. Capitulo 5 Planes

**_Capitulo 5. "Planes"_**

 **-** _Sera que... abandono su promesa..._ \- dijo recordando que hace unas horas, Link le había prometido que daría su vida por proteger al castillo, pensando en ese momento, que todo lo que le había dicho era solo una mentira aunque a la vez deseando que estuviera equivocada.

 **-** Princesa, ¿se encuentra bien? - dijo, sacando a la princesa de sus pensamientos.

 **-** Si, estoy bien.

 **-** Me pregunto a donde abra ido Link, solo se que en cuanto el enemigo ataco, ya no había rastro de el en ninguna parte, espero que nada malo le haya pasado.

 **-** Si... yo también - agrego, susurrando lo ultimo para ella.

...

Después de aquella conversación con la sheikah, esta lo invito a entrar a su casa para luego sentarse en unas sillas, pues aun había algunas cosas que la sheikah quería revelarle a Link.

 **-** Es un alivio al fin haberte encontrado. Desde el momento en que me entere de que tu alma estaba nuevamente presente en Hyrule me dedique a poder encontrarte pero no había tenido éxito, hasta ahora. Es un honor volver a encontrarme contigo héroe - dijo, sin cambiar en ningún momento su seria expresión y haciendo una reverencia ante el.

 **-** Un momento, ¿dijo volver?, perdón, pero jamás le he visto en mi vida.

 **-** En esta vida no, pero si en la pasada. Aun hay cosas que necesito contarte, así que necesito que pongas atención a lo que te voy a decir pero deberás saber que algunas cosa tendrás que saberlas por tu propia cuenta.

 **-** Bien.

 **-** En este momento deberás estarte preguntando porque has tenido que ser tu el héroe que mencionaban las antiguas leyendas ya olvidadas, a demás de que la oscuridad había sido erradicada de Hyrule, bueno eso se debe a que la oscuridad no fue eliminada del todo pues como ya sabes dos de los seres de la oscuridad han regresado y con esto el motivo de que vuelvas para cumplir con el mandato de las diosas

 **-** ¿Entonces, yo ya estaba destinado a volver?

 **-** Siempre lo has estado.

 **-** ¿Pero porque? según la antigua leyenda el héroe elegido abandono Hyrule cuando este mas lo necesitaba.

 **-** Estas aquí porque aparte de cumplir con tu destino también es necesario que arregles algunas cosas de tu pasado.

 **-** ¿Cosas? ¿Qué clase de cosas?

 **-** Eso es algo que solo tu puedes averiguar.

 **-** ¿Como?

 **-** Solo tienes que empezar a recordar tus vidas pasadas.

 **-** ¿Y como voy a hacer eso?

 **-** Con el tiempo lo recordaras. Me gustaría poder contarte mas cosas, pero por ahora, es momento de que regreses a Hyrule.

Así, antes de que Link pudiera articular una palabra, la sheikah se levanto de su silla y arrojo una pequeña bola de luz al suelo haciendo desaparecer al joven del lugar.

 **-** No le digas a nadie - alcanzo a escuchar antes de desaparecer.

...

Cuando Link despertó vio que se encontraba en la pradera de Hyrule, pero para su mala suerte,por mas que miraba todo el lugar, no podía avistar el castillo, cosa que lo preocupo al no saber en que parte de la pradera se encontraba, o si había algún pueblo cercano en donde descansar.

Al verse perdido en aquel inmenso paisaje, Link no tuvo mas opción que empezar a caminar sin saber a donde lo llevarían sus pasos.

Duro unas cuantas horas caminando sin un rumbo fijo por la pradera, preguntándose si al menos se estaba acercando a un pueblo o una aldea, pues a medida que iba caminando, se iba haciendo también cada vez mas presente la luz del día y junto con esta, un inmenso calor que aria que las energías se le acabasen. Y así seria, de no ser porque justo cuando se iba a dar por vencido, como si se tratase de una ilusión, pudo avistar a no mas de medio kilómetro, el castillo de Hyrule.

Guiado por la emoción y usando las fuerzas que le quedaban, corrió hacia el castillo.

...

Mientras tanto el rey y la princesa se encontraban supervisado el entrenamiento de los caballeros, sin embargo la princesa no dejaba de pensar en Link pues inexplicablemente le preocupaba que algo malo le hubiera pasado durante la batalla pero también le entristecía pensar que aquella promesa que le había hecho la noche anterior simplemente la haya olvidado y que se hubiera ido para salvar su vida.

Pero luego fue sacada de sus pensamientos al ver que un caballero se había acercado a ella y a su padre diciéndoles que habían avistado a un joven acercarse al castillo, quien suponían se trataba de Link. El rey y la princesa al escuchar las palabras del soldado rápidamente se dirigieron a la entrada.

...

Cuando llegaron a la entrada vieron que efectivamente se trataba de Link quien se encontraba totalmente agotado casi al punto de desmallarse razón por la cual la princesa no pudo evitar preocuparse al verlo en ese estado.

Por otro lado Link se alegro al ver al ver al rey y a la princesa pero luego eso cambio cuando vio que el rey empezó a hablar seriamente con el capitán hasta que luego la princesa se acerco a ellos y después de unos segundos se dirigió a Link.

 **-** Link.

 **-** Princesa, ¿Qué sucede?.

 **-** Link... mi padre... piensa despedirte.

 **-** ¿Que? ¿porque?

 **-** Porque... cuándo el brujo ataco no hubo ningún rastro de ti en toda la batalla.

Fue entonces que recordó que antes de haber llegado a la ciudad sheikah, un brujo y un montón de monstruos estaban apunto de tacar el castillo y justo cuando el brujo estaba buscando al héroe fue cuando repentinamente desapareció de la batalla.

 **-** Link, ¿que te sucedió?

 **-** Y-yo... fui secuestrado por unos bocoblins antes de que comenzara el ataque. Cuando me libre de ellos me di cuenta que me habían llevado lejos del castillo. Si no hubiera sido por aquello le juro que hubiera peleado por el castillo tal y como se lo he prometido.

La princesa, ciegamente confió en las palabras del joven pues no pudo evitar preocuparse por el estado en el que se encontraba suponiendo que se debía por lo dicho además de que confiaba en que no deshonraría su palabra.

 **-** Esta bien Link, confío en tu palabra, se que nunca la deshonrarí retirarte le indicare a mi padre que te quedaras en el castillo.

 **-** Gracias princesa.

Luego de eso, Link se retiro del lugar para ir a su habitación a descansar, pues aquella caminata de regreso se le había echo muy pesada además de que debido a que ya era casi medio día y el entrenamiento ya había comenzado por lo que no se le permitía que entrenase.

...

Unas horas antes, en el Patíbulo del Desierto el señor de los demonios se encontraba rondando por los pasillos del lugar esperando la llegada del brujo mientras recordaba con odio a aquella persona que fue la causante de que fuera encerrado siglos atrás.

 **-** Juro que cuando nos volvamos a encontrar, las cosas serán diferentes maldito bastardo.

En eso, un portal comenzó a abrirse y lentamente se hizo presente ante el el brujo Vaati.

 **-** He vuelto de mi misión.

 **-** ¿Has conseguido tu objetivo?.

 **-** No, el muy cobarde huyo cuando lo estaba buscando, pero lo raro, es que no pude averiguar por donde se fue. Es, como, si se hubiera desaparecido de repente.

 **-** ¿Desaparecido dices?, no, ese maldito aun no sabe que es el elegido. No creo que allá sido capaz de desaparecer por si solo, algo o alguien debió ser el responsable.

 **-** ¿Quién crees que haya sido?.

 **-** No lo se, pero sea quien sea nos va a dar problemas si es capaz de hacer que ese maldito desaparezca.

 **-** Bueno, al menos dime que tu si conseguiste tu objetivo.

 **-** Ojala, esos ancianos son mas difíciles de interrogar que a un goron.

 **-** Si, esos imbéciles creen que con ocultar la ubicación de la celda salvaran a su pueblo.

 **-** Como sea, tarde o temprano encontraremos su ubicación y entonces Hyrule perecerá ante nuestro poder.

 **-** (Al menos esta misión hace que olvide su vanides) - pensó para si mismo.

 **-** Pero hay que darnos prisa, si seguimos así el estrés va a perjudicar mi belleza.

 **-** (Y, hable muy pronto) - pensó bajando la cabeza - Bueno, pero en todo cazo, como vamos a dar con la prisión si esos ancianos no van a hablar.

 **-** No lo se, pero por lo mientras, hay que darle a Hyrule algo de lo lindo, mañana atacaremos de nuevo el castillo.

 **-** Y solo espero que se maldito se atreva a combatir esta vez.

Una vez terminada la conversación, ambos se retiraron del lugar para prepararse para su siguiente ataque mientras que Grahim iba a vigilar nuevamente a los sabios.

...

Unas horas después de que Link había regresado al castillo, la princesa se encontraba en su habitación leyendo una vez mas el diario de la princesa de la época oscura, pues a partir de aquella parte donde el joven llamado Link se va nuevamente a su búsqueda va narrando a detalle la situación que se había vivido hasta el momento en que la catástrofe había comenzado.

Durante todo el tiempo que llevaba leyendo, la princesa no apartaba en ningún momento la mirada del libro, pues cada pagina que leía hacia que su interés por terminarlo fuera mayor ya que mencionaba como Hyrule cada vez mas se iba enfrentando a aquella crisis, pero algo que mas le llamo la atención fue ver que ahora en ningún momento volvió a mencionar al joven.

Al llegar la noche la princesa había terminado de leer el diario. Miro por la venta y al ver el cielo oscuro de la noche miro un reloj que tenia colgado en una pared, eran las 10:00. Cuando vio la hora que era llego a su mente que a esa hora tenia su entrenamiento con Link. Dejo el libro en la estantería, agarro su florete y rápidamente se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento donde supuso que ya se encontraba Link.

...

Al llegar vio que efectivamente ahí se encontraba Link entrenando con su espada además que estaba feliz de ver que a pesar de lo sucedido en la mañana a Link no se le había olvidado su entrenamiento con ella. Se acerco a el y lo saludo.

 **-** Hola Link - hizo una reverencia.

 **-** Hola princesa - le devolvió la reverencia - por un momento creí que se le había olvidado nuestro entrenamiento.

 **-** Lo lamento me entretuve leyendo un libro, disculpa si te hice esperar.

 **-** Descuide princesa, ¿lista para comenzar?.

 **-** Si.

Dicho esto los dos jóvenes dieron inicio al entrenamiento. Desenvainaron sus armas y las colocaron una contra otra, se separaron y luego la princesa lanzo el primer ataque dando una estocada que fue esquivada por Link para luego este contraatacar con su espada.

Duraron alrededor de una hora así, dando y recibiendo ataques uno del otro pero procurando hacer el mínimo daño posible a su rival a pesar de que ninguno acertaba un golpe.

Al término de su entrenamiento los jóvenes se sentaron en una banca mientras conversaban sobre algunas cosas que ambos debían mejorar, como su resistencia, sus ataques, entre otras cosas. En ese momento Link se decidió a agradecerle a la princesa por haberle permitido continuar en la guardia a pesar de que se sentía culpable por mentirle solo para seguir ahí, pues sabia que por el hecho de haber desaparecido repentinamente de la batalla, otros lo considerarían un cobarde y lo echarían inmediatamente del castillo.

 **-** Princesa.

 **-** Si Link.

 **-** Yo... solo quería agradecerle por permitirme continuar en el castillo a pesar de haber desaparecido en plena batalla contra el brujo, pues otros de seguro no hubieran dudado ni un segundo en echarme del castillo por eso, a demás de que creía que al a ver desaparecido de esa manera usted pensaría que había roto mi promesa.

 **-** No hay de que Link, confió en ti y se que nunca deshonrarías tu palabra - dijo regalándole una sonrisa al joven.

 **-** Pero ¿porque confía tanto en mi si apenas nos conocemos? - cuestiono el rubio, pues no se esperaba recibir tal confianza de parte de la princesa y menos por el hecho de que solo se conocían desde tres días.

 **-** Bueno... tienes razón, solo nos conocemos tres días pero, durante esos días, me has demostrado razones para confiar en ti, como cuando nos conocimos, me habías salvado de aquellos bandidos y cuando supiste que soy la princesa, tu me ayudaste a volver al castillo en vez de secuestrarme o matarme... gracias - explico la princesa sin dejar de sonreírle a lo que Link también le sonrió.

 **-** No tiene porque agradecer princesa.

 **-** Claro que si, si no hubiera sido por aquello, no quiero imaginarme lo que esos bandidos hubieran hecho conmigo. A demás, también quisiera agradecerte por ayudarme a entrenar con la espada, no se como podre pagártelo.

 **-** No es necesario que me lo pague princesa, lo hago con gusto.

 **-** Aun así gracias.

Luego de esas palabras, los jóvenes comenzaron a observar el cielo pero a diferencia de la princesa, quien miraba maravillada como las estrellas iluminaban aquel cielo oscuro, Link solo lo veía con nostalgia pues aquel momento del día era el que le hacia recordar con pesar aquel día en el que que había muerto su madre, recuerdo que no dejaba de invadir su mente cada día.

Luego de unos minutos había llegado ya el momento de que ambos se tenían que retirar pues el día de maña iba a ser pesado tanto para Link como para la princesa.

Se levantaron de la banca y se dirigieron a la puerta pero luego, sin fijarse por donde caminaba la princesa había tropezado pero en lugar de sentir el frío suelo de piedra sintió como los brazos de Link la agarraban de la cintura evitando su caída.

Sus cuerpos estaban a solo centímetros uno del otro, sus respiraciones chocaban entre si y sus labios casi al punto de rosarse, además que no podían evitar perderse en los ojos del otro, pues para ellos era algo atrayente pero a pesar de ello ninguno tenia idea del porque, simplemente, no podían evitarlo.

 **-** L-Link - susurro inconscientemente.

 **-** Z-Zelda - dijo de igual manera que la princesa pero sin darse cuenta de que la había llamado simplemente por su nombre en lugar de llamarla por su titulo.

Por su parte la princesa no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar que el joven que tenia enfrente la había llamado solo por su nombre cosa que no la molesto en lo absoluto.

 **-** Te-ten cuidado - añadió torpemente mientras trataba de salir de su trance.

 **-** Lo siento, no me fije por donde caminaba - respondió evitando ver al joven para igual salir de aquel trance.

Se separaron y luego salieron del campo de entrenamiento para eventualmente despedirse e irse a sus aposentos.

...

Al llegar a su habitación, Link se echó sobre su cama tapándose la cara con las manos pensando en lo sucedido. Sentía como una serie de emociones y pensamientos desconocidos lo invadían. Por extrañas razones tenia el deseo de que aquello no hubiera terminado, de seguir deleitándose con mirar esos tan profundos ojos que parecía que en ellos ocultaba múltiples secretos los cuales tenia el deseo de conocer. Pero por otro lugar sentía como si no hubiera sido esa la primera ves que tenia dicho acercamiento con ella o como si aquello hubiera sido mas que solo haber evitado una caída de la princesa.

Después de sacar (difícilmente) aquellos pensamientos fue a tomar una ducha y luego irse a dormir.

...

A la mañana siguiente Link se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento junto con otros soldados quienes eran un poco mayores de rango que el pues hasta el momento Link había sido el único recluta que tenían pero a pesar de eso demostraba perfectamente cada una de sus habilidades derrotando a la mayoría (por no decir que todos) de los oponentes que se le presentaban.

En ese momento mientras se enfrentaba a otro caballero la princesa quien se encontraba supervisando el entrenamiento de los caballeros no le quitaba ni un segundo la mirada de encima pues le atraía y a la vez le sorprendía ver la experiencia de Link con la espada además de que usaba técnicas que ni siquiera enseñaban a los reclutas.

Ajeno a la mirada de la princesa Link seguía combatiendo contra su oponente dando ataques rápidos que lograban confundir al soldado, hasta que decidido a terminar con su combate lanzando dos ataques verticales haciendo retroceder al oponente y luego dando un salto golpeo al caballero en la cabeza dejándolo tirado en el piso.

En cuanto termino su combate sintió como si estuviera siendo observado por alguien. Rápidamente comenzó a buscar con la mirada hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la persona menos esperada pues en una de las paredes se encontraba la princesa quien al ver que había sido descubierta en su inconsciente acto simplemente se limito a sonreírle a lo que el joven algo dudoso le devolvió el gesto.

A Link no solo le sorprendía ver que era Zelda la que lo estaba observando sino que también que no se encontraba su padre con ella. En ese momento inevitablemente recordó aquel acercamiento que tuvo con la princesa la noche anterior, aunque no era el único pues al igual que el la princesa también comenzó a recordarlo, como sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca uno del otro tanto que hasta podía escuchar y sentir los latidos acelerados de su corazón, como sus respiraciones chocaban entre si, como se perdía en aquellos ojos azules del joven y como su labios estaban tan cerca casi como al punto de rosarse.

Se siguieron mirando por unos segundos hasta que luego se le había presentado otro combatiente a Link. El joven continuo con su entrenamiento mientras Zelda no paraba de observarlo, minutos después Link seguía y seguía venciendo a cualquier caballero que se enfrentaba. Luego un soldado se dirigió a ella informándole que su padre la había llamado a una reunión con el consejo y el capitán de la guardia. Ella solo asintió pero antes de irse miro una vez mas a Link quien seguía concentrado en su entrenamiento. Se volteo y siguió al soldado que la llevo hasta la sala de juntas.

...

Al llegar vio que ahí ya se encontraban el consejo el capitán y su padre. Se sentó en una silla y luego su padre hablo.

 **-** Bueno, ahora que todos estamos aquí iré directo al grano. Los reuní aquí para discutir un asunto que probablemente muchos aquí presentes considerarían absurdo e incoherente, pero ayer, antes de que ocurriera el ataque el sabio de la luz me había comunicado por telepatía que... el héroe elegido esta en Hyrule, y como ya lo escuchamos del brujo, se encuentra en este mismo castillo.

 **-** Mi rey, estamos conscientes de lo que el brujo supone afirmar, pero si así fuera, ¿Como sabremos que es cierto?

 **-** Seria imposible que ese "héroe elegido por las diosas" este aquí pues como dice la leyenda Hyrule siempre se a valido así mismo.

 **-** Tal ves la leyenda esta mal, tal vez haya alguna posibilidad de que el héroe elegido si exista.

 **-** Y supongo que su plan es encontrar a dicho héroe ¿cierto? - intervino el capítan.

 **-** Así es.

 **-** Pero esto ya lo habíamos intentado una vez y no apareció.

 **-** Pero esta vez sabemos que ahora se encuentra en Hyrule, puede que tengamos la oportunidad de encontrarlo - hablo ahora Zelda.

 **-** Es cierto. Antes no sabíamos donde se encontraba, pero ahora lo sabemos y se encuentra en este mismo castillo.

 **-** Y además esta es la única opción que nos queda, pues a medida que pasa el tiempo perdemos mas y mas soldados tras cada batalla y si seguimos así Hyrule caerá muy pronto. Así que, ¿que dicen?

 **-** Bueno, viendo la situación supongo que sería lo mejor que podamos hacer.

 **-** Entonces esta decidido, comenzaremos la búsqueda del héroe a partir de este momento.

 **-** Bien, comenzaremos con buscar entre los soldados. Pueden retirarse.

Una vez terminada su reunión todos salieron de la sala a excepción del rey y el capitán quienes se habían quedado para discutir sobre el plan.

...

Mientras tanto, la princesa se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos del castillo pensado en el plan que se llevaría acabo para encontrar al héroe elegido. La princesa estaba tan sumergida en su pensamientos que sin darse cuenta había llegado a la entrada de los jardines del castillo. Se detuvo un momento y luego decidió entrar pero en cuanto abrió un poco la puerta pudo escuchar que desde el interior de los jardines alguien estaba entonando una canción aunque por el sonido se sabia que no provenía de un instrumento.

Entro lentamente al jardín mientras se deleitaba por la hermosa música que oía en aquel jardín. Confundida y llena de intriga se acerco con discreción para saber de quien eran tan hermosas notas...


	6. Aviso

**Aviso**

Bueno en primer lugar, un saludo y agradecimiento a todos los que siguen, votan o comentan esta historia llena de retrasos.

Quisiera pedir disculpas por el gran retraso que he tenido sobre esta historia al no subir capitulo durante lo que se lleva de este año y el anterior, dejándola un poco abandonada. El problema es que no he tenido ni un poco de tiempo para siquiera revisar fanfiction u otras redes sociales y esto se debe a cosas personales pues desde inicios de el 2017 me he ido a vivir por mi cuenta y el hecho de trabajar para mantenerme, estudiar y hacer actividades extra durante el día si que me dejan sin mucha disponibilidad de como lo he dicho siquiera revisar notificaciones de redes sociales o esas cosas, además de ser la razón por la que apenas pongo este aviso después de tanto tiempo.

En fin, espero que puedan entendet esto y que sepan que ahora las actualizaciones serán lentas (más de lo que eran antes) pero que no he olvidado para nada esta historia y que pienso seguirla y terminarla aunque pasen más de cinco o hasta siete años.

Gracias por ser pacientes, chao.

:v

(Y el pacman pues porque YOLO)


End file.
